Schatten
by xdarkcatx
Summary: Harry wird von Vernon misshandelt, doch ist es seine Tante die es zu weit treibt! Er verliert die Kontrolle über sich und erfährt etwas, womit er nie gerechnet hätte!
1. Der Alptraum beginnt

Disclaimer: Leider nichts meins, außer der Idee

Pairing: steht noch nicht fest

Warnung: Gewalt, Kindesmisshandlung und manchmal nicht all zu appetitliche Szenen. Also nichts für schwache Mägen.

Anmerkung: es ist erst meine zweite ff. hoffe aber dennoch sie wird euch gefallen. Werde mich wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich an den Büchern orientieren.

Beta: silbernewolfsfrau

Der Alptraum beginnt

Keuchend richtete sich Harry in seinem Bett auf.

‚Schon wieder dieser Alptraum' dachte er und versuchte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Seit Sirius Tod konnte er kaum noch eine Nacht richtig durchschlafen. Ein immer wieder kehrender Alptraum ließ ihn jede Nacht schweißgebadet und manchmal auch schreiend aufwachen.

Diesmal war es besonders schlimm. Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, was er geträumt hatte, aber es musste schlimmer als sonst immer gewesen sein, denn er zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib.

Trost suchend, kuschelte er sich in seine dünne und kratzige Decke, denn mehr bekam er von den Dursleys nicht. Seine ganze Raumausstattung begrenzte sich auf ein altes, quietschiges Bett mit Decke, nicht mal ein kleines Kissen gaben sie ihm; einen Schrank, der aussah als würde er gleich auseinander fallen; einen kleinen Tisch und den ungemütlichsten Stuhl auf dem Harry je gesessen hatte.

Die Dursleys behandelten ihn immer noch wie Abschaum und ließen ihn Tag ein Tag aus schuften. Harry aber beschwerte sich nicht und erledigte alle Pflichten, die ihm aufgehalst wurden. So konnte er wenigstens für diese Momente vergessen, was vor zwei Monaten geschehen war.

Als Sirius starb, brach für Harry eine Welt zusammen.

Er wollte nicht mehr leben. Alles, aber wirklich alles für was er je gekämpft hatte, war nicht mehr da.

Seine letzte Chance eine Familie zu bekommen, war vor ein paar Monaten mit Sirius gestorben. Sein einziger Grund, noch am Leben zu bleiben war ein unbändiger Hass auf den Mörder seines Patenonkels.

Selbst seine besten Freunde, die immer zu ihm gehalten hatten, schienen sich von ihm abgewendet zu haben. Nur einen einzigen Brief bekam Harry von Hermine, seit die Ferien angefangen hatten.

Lieber Harry,

entschuldige, dass wir dir in dieser schweren Zeit nicht beistehen können. Ich will nicht lange um den Heißen Brei herumreden und dir einfach sagen, dass ich in zwei Tagen mit den Weasleys nach Bulgarien fahre, um mit ihnen Charlie zu besuchen. Wir hätten dich gerne mitgenommen und haben auch Dumbledore gefragt, aber er meinte nur, du seiest bei deinen Verwandten viel sicherer.

Lass den Kopf nicht hängen Harry, es wird sich bestimmt bald zum besseren wenden.

Leider können wir dir keine Eulen aus Bulgarien schicken. Dieser verfluchte Voldemort. Es wäre einfach zu gefährlich. Er könnte die Eulen verfolgen lassen.

Auch wenn er dein Haus nicht sehen kann, wird er doch wissen, wo du wohnst.

Es wäre einfach zu gefährlich für dich.

Bye Hermine

Nachdem er damals diesen Brief gelesen hatte, lief ihm eine einzelne Träne über die Wange, bevor er hasserfüllt und resigniert den Brief in tausend Schnipsel zerriss.

Wie konnte Dumledore ihn nur in einer so schweren Zeit bei seinen Verwandten lassen, die es doch genossen den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit Sirius Tod zu quälen; zu sagen, er hätte es verdient und dass es nur seine Schuld wäre. Um dann lachend davon zu schreiten und Harry seiner Arbeit zu überlassen.

Am letzten Schultag hatte Harry sich geweigert zu seinen Verwandten zu fahren und dort seine Sommerferien zu verbringen.

Der Schulleiter sah Harrys toben desinteressiert zu und halste ihm dann einen Fluch auf. Das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war Petunias Gesicht. Diese sah Harry nur spöttisch an und gab ihm eine Liste mit Hausarbeiten, die er ja alle an diesem Tag erfüllen sollte.

Sie beobachtete ihn seit diesem Tag auf Schritt und Tritt und schrie ihn, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an.

So ging es schon seit drei Wochen. Harry schuftete den ganzen Tag, um zu vergessen. Nachts versuchte er so lange wie möglich wach zu bleiben und las deswegen in seinen Schulbüchern. Die ersten beiden Tage überstand er ohne Schlaf, bis er dann am dritten Tag vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach und nicht mehr aufstehen konnte.

Vernon war außer sich vor Wut gewesen und hatte Harry bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geschlagen.

Er sperrte den blutenden Harry dann draußen in den Geräteschuppen ein und ließ ihn nicht eher raus, bis er diesen sauber gemacht hatte. Da der Geräteschuppen ziemlich groß war, verbrachte Harry dort, natürlich ohne was zu essen oder zu trinken zu bekommen, zwei ganze Tage.

Nach diesem Vorfall wurden die Übergriffe auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen immer brutaler und die darauf folgenden Strafen immer schlimmer. Erst vor zwei Tagen schlug Vernon Harrys Rücken mit seinem Gürtel blutig und zwang ihn danach ein Bad mit reichlich viel Salz zu nehmen. Nicht nur seine neuen Wunden auf dem Rücken brannten höllisch, sondern auch die anderen, die Harrys Körper übersäten.

Die schlimmsten von allen, waren aber auf seiner Brust.

Viele kleine Brandspuren entstellten Harrys, auch so schon schwachen Körper. Seit Vernon aufgehört hatte die Pfeife zu rauchen und auf Zigaretten umgestiegen war, bereitete es ihm großes Vergnügen sie an Harrys Haut auszudrücken. Harry glaubte, schon wegen diesen Spielereien rauchte Vernon nur noch Zigaretten.

Selbst nach all den Misshandlungen war Harry noch immer nicht gebrochen. Sein starker Wille sich an denen zu rächen, die ihm Alles genommen hatten, stieg ins Unermessliche. So verspürte er auch kaum noch Schmerzen. Er versank in eine Art Meditation, aus der er Kraft schöpfte und seinen Geist stärkte. Er brauchte diese Stärke, um gegen Voldemort angehen und endlich seine Eltern rächen zu können.

Erst als die Tür donnernd aufflog, riss sich Harry seinen Erinnerungen. Er blickte nicht auf, als schwere Schritte auf ihn zukamen.

Innerlich bereitete sich Harry schon auf seinen Onkel vor, der ihn jedes Mal verprügelte, wenn er mitten in der Nacht schrie, weil er wieder mal einen Alptraum gehabt hatte.

Mit seinen gewaltigen Pranken packte Vernon Harrys Haare und schmiss ihn so durchs halbe Zimmer auf den Boden.

„DAS WAR DAS LETZTE MAL, DASS DU MICH AUS DEM BETT GEHOLT HAST!"

Vernon stand vor Wut schnaubend neben Harry, sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde rote Färbung.

Mit einem brutalen Tritt in die Magengegend, beförderte der Onkel seinen Neffen in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

„Du kleiner Bastard, was fällt dir eigentlich ein! Erst erledigst du deine Hausarbeiten schlampig und dann lässt du die Einwohner dieses Hauses nicht schlafen. Wir waren immer gnädig zu dir, haben dich bei uns aufgenommen und dir sogar Dudleys zweites Zimmer überlassen. Und wie bedankst du dich bei uns!"

Mit den letzten Worten, trat Vernon den Schwarzhaarigen wieder. Harry merkte schon es gar nicht mehr, als er mit dem Gürtel geschlagen wurde. Jeder Schmerz, egal welcher Natur, fühlte sich für ihn schon gleich an.

Gekrümmt lag Harry am Boden, jede einzelne Rippe gebrochen vor sich sehend, und versuchte sich in diesen meditationsartigen Schlaf zu versetzten. Doch dieses Mal gelang es ihm nicht.

Er spürte nur noch einen festen Tritt in seinem Gesicht, bevor er die Besinnung verlor.

So sah und hörte er auch nicht wie Petunia ins Zimmer kam.

Fast schon entsetzt, stürzte sie auf ihren Mann zu und versuchte ihn zu überreden, doch endlich damit aufzuhören. Nach langem Zureden und weiteren fünf Tritten hörte Vernon endlich auf, riss sich von seiner Frau los und ging, immer noch wütend aus dem Zimmer.

Petunia erschauderte, als sie Harry so blutverschmiert und auch am Kopf blutend sah. Ja, es sollte ihr eigentlich egal sein, was mit dieser Missgeburt passierte, aber sterben sollte er noch nicht. Dafür war es einfach noch zu früh.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.

Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und wollte gerade ins Bad, da hörte sie einen Motor anspringen und Sekunden später einen Wagen, der sich entfernte.

Wieder lächelte sie und ging fröhlich ins Bad. Ihr Mann war fort und konnte somit Harry, für diese Nacht, nichts mehr antun.

Summend lies Petunia kaltes Wasser in eine Schüssel und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg zurück in Harrys Zimmer.

Dort angekommen, kniete sie neben dem verletzten Jungen nieder und begann schon fast zärtlich sein Gesicht mit dem kühlen Wasser zu waschen. Ihr grinsen wurde größer unheimlicher.


	2. Harrys neue Kleidung

So, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuem chap. Ich hof, sehr das es euch gefallen wird. Hoffe, ihr seid so gütig und hinterlasst mir ein kommi? lieb schau Bin auch für negative Kritik dankbar, Verbesserungsvorschläge, etc…

So, und nun die reviw antworten 

Erst mal danke an alle reviewer.

Wild Terminator: was sie vorhat wirst du jetzt hier lesen können. Viel spaß dabei.

Kardia: Vernon ist ja schon kein Unschuldsengel, aber warte mal ab was mit Petunia wird. Will ja nicht zu viel verraten. Aber es wird in 1-2 chaps wieder bergauf gehen.

Minnilein: was für eine Vermutung hattest du denn? Stimmt sie mit meiner erzählung überein?

tini: ne, Petunia wollte wirklich nicht helfen. Les aber selbst

Auch diesmal ist meine Betaleserin silbernewolsfrau sie einmal ganz doll knuddelt

Als kleines Abschiedsgeschenk für dich. Wünsche dir viel spaß und einen erholsamen Urlaub.

Harrys neue Kleidung

Noch bevor Harry seine Augen aufschlug, wusste er, dass es draußen schon hell war. Er würde wieder großen Ärger bekommen, da er nicht früher aufgestanden war, um mit seiner Arbeit anzufangen.

Er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als er versuchte aufzustehen. Es schien, als seien alle seine Knochen gebrochen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit einer Hand an seine Schläfe und betastete vorsichtig seinen Kopf.

Es fühlte sich an, als wären ihm tausende von Elefanten über den Schädel gelaufen. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich wieder aufzurichten, fiel aber mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder zurück.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er in seinem Bett lag.

Verwundert fragte er sich, wie er wohl dahin gekommen war. Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, waren die Tritte Vernons gewesen.

Harry hörte Schritte und erwartete schon das Schlimmste. Mit einemmal hatte er wieder Angst.

Er wollte nicht noch einmal von Vernon verprügelt werden.

Dann ging die Tür auf und hinein trat eine glücklich aussehende und summende Petunia.

Harry war überrascht. Er hatte sie noch nie so zufrieden gesehen und schon gar nicht, dass sie freiwillig sein Zimmer betrat.

„Ach, schon wieder wach, Missgeburt? Schön, dann kannst du ja gleich wieder an die Arbeit gehen."

Mit einem nicht zu deutendem Grinsen nahm sie eine Schüssel und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, einen erstaunten Harry zurücklassend.

Nach einigen weiteren Anläufen, schaffte er es dann endlich, sich aufzurichten und das Gefühl der Schmerzen so weit wie möglich zu unterdrücken.

Vorsichtig betastete er seinen Körper. Anscheinend hatten seine Arme die meisten Tritte etwas abbremsen können. Wundersamerweiße schien kein Knochen gebrochen zu sein.

Mit einem Seufzer sah er an sich herunter und erschrak, als er unter dem zerrissenen Hemd seinen Bauch sah. Riesen Blutergüsse erstreckten sich darüber.

‚Vernon war wohl gestern wirklich wütend.'

So schnell er konnte, zog er sich ein anderes altes T-Shirt und eine ebenso alte Hose an, bevor er nach unten ging, um seine Tagesaufgaben in Empfang zu nehmen. Was nicht sehr schnell war, da er bei jeder seiner Bewegungen vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

Petunia saß summend in der Küche am Tisch und bemerkte Harry vorerst nicht.

Vernon und Dudley waren nicht anwesend. Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Aber er wusste nicht, was er von Petunia halten sollte.

In Gedanken versunken sah er sich in der Küche um. ‚Petunia hat Frühstück gemacht! '

Erstaunt blickte er sie an. Auch sie bemerke ihn in diesem Augenblick und quittierte seinen überraschten Blick wieder mit diesem nicht deutbaren Grinsen.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich dachte, ich mache schon mal das Frühstück. Setz dich doch und iss etwas." Petunia deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Dudleys Stuhl.

Sie misstrauisch ansehend, nahm er Platz, machte aber keine Anstalten zu frühstücken, stattdessen schaute er sie nur an.

‚Was geht hier vor? Warum ist Petunia so nett zu mir? Vielleicht wieder eines ihrer kleinen Spielchen!'

„Warum isst du nicht? Übrigens sind Vernon und mein Dudleyschatz für die restlichen Ferien zu Verwandten gefahren. Vernons armes Herz erträgt es einfach nicht, dich zu sehen.

Kannst es ihm ja nicht verübeln nach gestern, bei der Show die du immer abziehst. Als hätten wir mit dir nicht schon alle Hände voll zu tun, machst du uns immer wieder Ärger."

Plapperte sie im leichten Ton vor sich hin.

Mit knurrendem Magen überwand Harry sich und goss sich eine Tasse Milch ein, um sie später nur mit Mühe runter schlucken zu können.

Jeder Schluck brannte höllisch in seiner Kehle.

Als er die Hälfte getrunken hatte, stellte er die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

Schon wieder blickte Harry Petunia etwas verwirrt an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass seine Tante mit ihm Mitleid hatte?

‚Neee'

„Wie geht es dir? Sind die Schmerzen sehr stark?" fragte sie gefühlslos, aber mit blitzenden Augen.

Harry sah sie eine Zeitlang abschätzend an. ‚Was will sie?'

„Es geht." Sagte er nur und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Petunia lachte laut auf.

„Also wirklich, was machst du den für Witze!" grinste sie ihn an.

„Hier." Nach kurzem Suchen in ihren Schürzentaschen, schob seine Tante einen Schlüssel rüber.

„Du kannst dir einen deiner komischen Tränke nehmen. Aber nur einen." Den letzten Satz sagte sie drohend.

„Ich habe auch ein Paar neue Sachen für dich. Sie liegen im Wohnzimmer."

Ein fieses Lächeln breitete sich auf Petunias Gesicht aus, während sie sich zurücklehnte und weiter ihren Kaffee schlürfte.

„Danke, Mme."

Das Lächeln wurde unheimlicher.

‚Also steckt wirklich eines ihrer Spielereien dahinter.' Resigniert richtete er sich auf und ging zuerst in den Keller, um sich einen seiner Heiltränke zu holen.

Harry kaufte sich seit dem zweiten Schuljahr regelmäßig Heiltränke vor den Sommerferien.

Er wollte für jede Situation bei seinen Verwandten, vorbereitet sein.

Der Verkäufer hatte ihn jedes Mal sehr verwirrt und überrascht angesehen, aber sich nie getraut zu fragen, für was er so starke und viele Heiltränke wohl brauchen würde.

Bei einem Wutausbruch Vernons im letzten Jahr, entdeckte eben dieser Harrys geheimes Versteck mit seinen Tränken.

Sein Onkel halste ihm noch mehr Arbeit auf und verschloss die Zaubertränke in einem stabilen Schrank im Keller.

Er wunderte sich, dass er sich einen Trank holen durfte. Normalerweise hatten seine Verwandten Spaß daran, ihn mit solchen Verletzungen arbeiten zu lassen. Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich bei dem Gedanken, Petunia hätte ihm aus reiner Schadenfreude einen falschen Schlüssel gegeben.

Das verrostete Schloss quietschte aber nur laut beim öffnen.

Überrascht sah er auf den Schlüssel runter und versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, warum Petunia nur so nett zu ihm war.

Bei der großen Auswahl an Heiltränken, hätte selbst Snape bewundernd geschaut.

Schnell suchte Harry einen starken Trank gegen Blutergüsse und Quetschungen, sowie weitere seiner sichtbaren Verletzungen aus, entstöpselte den Kolben und trank mit langsamen Schlucken den Inhalt aus.

Im ersten Moment wurde ihm fast übel und er wollte dieses scheußlige Zeug direkt wieder ausspucken.

Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken merkte er, wie der Trank zu wirken begann. Es kribbelte seinen Hals runter, durch seine Gedärme, seine Adern entlang, an jede erdenklichen Stellen seines Körpers.

Entspannt atmete er ein paar Mal ein und aus und schaute sich in dem Schrank um.

Ob er wohl einige Tränke herausschmuggeln könnte, um sie oben wieder irgendwo zu verstecken? Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass es zu gefährlich wäre und dass er sowieso noch einige, zwar schwächere, Heiltränke im Zimmer hatte.

Enttäuscht schloss er den Schrank wieder, nahm den Schlüssel und starrte ihn einfach nur an.

‚Egal was meine ach so liebe Tante mit mir vorhat, schlimmer als Vernons Übergriffe konnte es nicht werden.'

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, betrat Harry das Wohnzimmer und sah sich suchend um. Auf dem Sofa entdeckte er die neuen Kleidungsstücke schön säuberlich zusammengefaltet.

Das schlimmste vor Augen sehend, ging er zum Sofa und blickte auf die 'Kleidungsstücke'.

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Abscheu, als er den Stoff erkannte, aus dem sie gemacht waren. Latex.

Ein schrilles Lachen von der Tür her, veranlasste Harry sich umzudrehen.

Petunia stand dort, mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand gelehnt.

„Ich hoffe doch, dir gefällt die Kleidung, denn ab heute wirst du sie den Sommer über tragen."

Jetzt wusste Harry, wie ihr Grinsen zu deuten war. Mit lüsternen Blicken erkundete Petunia Harrys Körper und man sah die Vorfreude in ihren Augen aufleuchten.

„Und wenn ich mich einfach weigere?"

Er konnte sich die Antwort eigentlich schon denken, aber er wollte sich vergewissern.

„Dann hole ich meinen, ach so mich beschützenden Vernonschatzi zurück und erzähl ihm, wie du dich hier an mit vergangen hast. Ich arme Hausfrau kann mich doch nicht wehren! Was glaubst du, wem wird er glauben. Mir, seiner Frau? Oder dir, Abschaum, den meine Schwester mir aus Bosheit hinterlassen hat?" Nach einer kleinen Schweigepause. „Nun gib mir den Schlüssel und geh dich umziehen!"

Befahl sie, ohne ihr lüsternes Grinsen zu verlieren.

Harry wusste nicht, was besser war: Vernons Wutanfälle oder Petunias Spielchen mit Ihm.

Das Erste, was Harry nach dem Anziehen des Latexanzuges tat, war in den Spiegel zu schauen.

Er schauderte.

Das Oberteil war in rot gehalten, hatte keine Ärmel und war sehr eng anliegend. Die Hose entgegen, war schwarz und auch sehr eng anliegend. Darüber trug er eine weiße Schürze, die auch aus dem Latexstoff gefertigt war. Dazu musste er noch, wie ein Hausmädchen, ein Häubchen tragen.

Am liebsten hätte er diese Sachen sofort wieder ausgezogen, aber vor Vernons Prügel hatte er seit der letzten Nacht großen Respekt. Wenn es so weiter gegangen wäre; die Ausbrüche nahmen mit jedem Mal an Brutalität zu, wusste Harry nicht ob er überhaupt noch dazu kommen würde, sich Voldemort in den Weg zu stellen.

Und am Anfang dachte er ja noch, dass es harmloser sei, als Vernons Übergriffe. Demütigungen kannte er schon zu gut.

Petunia war sehr zufrieden mit Harrys neuen Sachen. Und verschlang ihn förmlich mit Blicken. Bevor sie ihm aber die Liste mit den Arbeiten des Tages gab, drohte sie ihm noch einmal.

Harry fügte sich leise resignierend den Anweisungen Petunias und begann seine Arbeit.

Die Zähne zusammen beißend, versuchte er Petunia zu ignorieren, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte.

Beim ersten Fehler, den Harry beging, wurde ihm das ganze Ausmaß seiner neuen Kleidung bewusst. Seinen Körper durchzuckte ein kleiner Stromschlag. Bestürzt drehte sich Harry zu Petunia, um diese dann nur dreckig Lachen zu sehen. Sie hob eine Art Fernbedienung in die Höhe und meinte, dass sie ihn ja bestrafen müsse, wenn er etwas falsch machte.

Sie habe extra kleine Sensoren in das Latex einbauen lassen, die bei Knopfdruck unterschiedlich starke Stromschläge durch den Körper jagen würden.

Den ganzen Tag über probierte Petunia ihr neues Spielzeug aus und verpasste Harry einen Stromschlag nach dem anderen für jede Nichtigkeit.

Am Ende des Tages entließ sie ihn endlich.

„Abschaum, ab heute wirst du dich mir niemals wieder widersetzten, mich mit Respekt behandeln und jede Nacht neben meinem Bett auf dem Boden schlafen. Wenn du dich irgendeinem meiner Befehle widersetzt, wirst du nicht nur mit so kleinen Stromschlägen bestraft."

Als Beweis dafür, drückte sie diesmal etwas fester auf den Knopf, sodass er einen der Stärkeren zu spüren bekam.

Harry fiel schreiend zu Boden. Einen Schmerz solchen Ausmaßes,hatte er noch nie gespürt, bis auf den Cruciatus vielleicht Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch er war wie gelähmt. Mit vor entsetzen geweiteten Augen, sah er seine Tante an und begriff, dass er vom Regen in die Traufe gelangt war.

Petunia hasste ihren Neffen, keine Frage, aber ihn so zu quälen, hätte er ihr nie zugetraut. Vernon war da schon anders, ihm sah man seine Aggressivität an, doch Petunia hatte ihm bis jetzt keinen körperlichen Schaden zugefügt.

Erst nach einigen Minuten konnte er sich wieder rühren. Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen, als er ihr die Treppe hoch folgte.

„Ach ja." Sagte sie und drehte sich mitten auf der Treppe noch mal um. „Denke bloß nicht, dass du ohne weiteres diese Sachen ausziehen kannst. Die Sensoren sind so eingestellt, dass sie dir einen starken Stromschlag durch den Körper jagen, der dich umbringen könnte, wenn du versuchst sie vom Körper zu lösen."

Nach dieser Offenbarung, begannen für Harry die schlimmsten Ferien seines Lebens.

Petunia tüftelte immer gemeinere Sachen für Harry aus und bestrafte ihn für jedes kleine Missgeschick.

Als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, ihn in diesen Latexsachen bei 35 Grad im Schatten arbeiten zu lassen, musste Harry Petunia von oben bis unten verwöhnen. Das hieß, ihr mit einem Riesen Fächer die Luft zufächeln, ihr immer wieder kalte Getränke bringen, ihr die Maniküre machen, Haare waschen, an die anderen Dinge wollte Harry nicht mal denken.

Petunia hatte es sich angewöhnt, sich halbnackt im ganzen Haus zu bewegen, was Harry jedes Mal erschaudern ließ.

Nach ungefähr einer Woche, ging Petunia einen Schritt weiter. Harry lernte, was es hieß mit einer Peitsche oder Gerte geschlagen zu werden.

Es bereitete Petunia großes Vergnügen, ihn aufkeuchen zu hören und den unterdrückten Schmerz, sowie Hass in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Er war gebrochen. Sein Wille war einfach nicht mehr stark genug, sich gegen Petunias Sticheleien und Spielereien zu wehren. Schon lange nahm er die Welt nur noch teilnahmslos war.

Hatte er die Welt früher grau und trist gesehen, so sah er sie jetzt finster und in schwarzen Facetten.

Seine Versuche, sich irgendwie einzureden, er würde irgendwann ein normales Leben führen können, mit Liebe und echten Freuden, hatte er schon längst aufgegeben.

So nahm alles seinen Lauf. Harry fühlte sich elender den je, konnte aber nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Auch Hilfe blieb ihm versagt. Bis jetzt hatte sich keiner vom Orden gemeldet und es schien nicht so, als würden sie das Haus bewachen, da sie sonst garantiert schon eingegriffen hätten. Hedwig, seine geliebte Schleiereule, verlor Harry in der ersten Ferienwoche bei einem der Wutanfälle Vernons.

Flashback

In dieser Nacht hatte Harry wieder einen Alptraum gehabt und war schreiend aufgewacht.

Als hätte Vernon nur darauf gewartet, stürmte er ins Zimmer und schlug wie wild auf Dumbledores Schützling ein. Hedwig, die gerade von der Jagd zurückkehrte, stürzte sich auf Vernon und versuchte mit ihren Krallen und dem Schnabel, Harry zu beschützen.

Vernon versuchte die Eule zu packen, was ihm aber nicht so einfach gelingen wollte.

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Harry seinem verhassten Onkel nicht zugetraut hätte, bückte sich dieser nach dem Stuhl im Zimmer und schleuderte diesen mit voller Wucht gegen die Schneeweiße Eule.

Harry musste mit ansehen, wie seine einzige Freundin bei den Dursleys getötet wurde.

Was aber am Schlimmsten für ihn war, war die Tatsache, dass Petunia Hedwigs Kadaver gut verpackt wie Müll, einfach weggeworfen hatte.

Flashback ende.

Eines Abends, es war in der letzten Ferienwoche, kam Petunia gut gelaunt auf ihn zu.

‚Das kann ja nichts Gutes bedeuten.'

„Morgen kommt eine sehr gute Freundin zu Besuch, ich hoffe, du wirst dich anständig benehmen."

Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, ließ sie ihn weiter seine Arbeit verrichten,welche er stillschweigend erledigte.


	3. Besuch mit Folgen

Und mal wieder ein Pitel on. Hoffe ich erfülle eure Erwartungen. Kritik jeder art ist wie immer willkommen.  
Großen dank an die vielen kommis, sie haben mich sehr gefreut.

Kardia: so ein Harry in Latex ist bestimmt ein lekerbissen lach  
Wegen den Zeilen muss ich mich entschuldigen, war nicht extra. Hab sie ihm nachhinein noch schnell korrigiert. Danke, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast.

Minnilein: danke für deinen kommi. Er hat mich sehr gefreut. Hoffe dass mein Schreibstil dir weiterhin gefällt.

Und auch noch einen dank an Wild Terminator.

Warnung!  
In diesem Kaptiel kommen ein paar extreme Szenen vor, also bitte nicht lesen wenn ihr so was nicht mögt. (Für mich sind sie nicht all so extrem, aber meine betaleserin meinte, ich sollte lieber ne Warnung davor schreiben )

Wieder mal gehört nichts mir, außer der Idee.

Das Chap ist abermals von silbernenwolfsfrau gelesen und gebatet. Falls es euch stutzig macht, da sie ja eigentlich im Urlaub ist, ich habe schon ein paar Kapitel vorgeschrieben damit ihr auch was zum lesen bekommt wenn sie weg ist

Das nächste Kapitel kommt dementsprechend Anfang nächster Woche.

Und nun viel spaß beim lesen

**Besuch mit Folgen**

„Harry!" rief Petunia hysterisch durch das ganze Haus.

So schnell er konnte, hetzte er die Treppe hinunter und blieb ein paar Meter vor seiner Tante stehen.

„Was hab ich dir gesagt? Du sollst die Böden wischen, bis sie glänzen und man auf ihnen sogar bedenkenlos essen kann."

Harry blickte auf den Boden und war sich sicher, dass diese Flecken gerade eben noch nicht da gewesen waren.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei zuckte er zusammen und lies den Lappen, mit dem er gerade Staub gewischt hatte, fallen.

‚Warum kann mich diese Frau nicht in Ruhe lassen?'

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, ließ sie noch einen Stromschlag durch seinen Körper jagen.

„Jetzt wisch das weg. Der Besuch kommt bald.", sagte sie nur kalt und ging davon.

Harry beeilte sich diesem Befehl zu folgen um nicht noch einen Elektroschock verpasst zu bekommen oder von Petunia mit der Peitsche geschlagen zu werden.

Als er eben damit fertig geworden war und auch schon die letzten staubigen Stellen abwischte, kam Petunia in einem schwarzen, eleganten Kleid herunter.

Ihre Haare waren streng nach hinten gebunden, ihr Gesicht stark geschminkt. Harry kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass sie eher einen Liebhaber erwartete.

Petunia sah sich im Wohnzimmer um und nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, es sieht einigermaßen ordentlich aus. Das nächste Mal erwarte ich bessere Ergebnisse!"

Es blitze in ihren Augen auf.

„Geh dich jetzt fertig machen. Ich will nicht, dass sie bei deinem Gestank die Nase rümpft. Dusche dich schnell und zieh dir die neuen Sachen an, die ich dir gekauft habe und die jetzt bei dir im Zimmer liegen."

Mechanisch machte sich Harry auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, dass im ersten Stock neben seinem eigenem Zimmer lag.

Vorsichtig begann er die verhassten Latexsachen auszuziehen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass keine Stromschläge beim Lösen der Sensoren von der Haut seinen Körper durchzuckten.

Das Wasser fühlte sich wie eine warme umhüllende Decke an, die ihn von allem Übel reinigte.

Er wusch sich so schnell er konnte, versuchte aber dabei die Stellen, die durch Petunias nächtliche Besuche mit der Peitsche schmerzten, nicht zu berühren.

Seine letzte Dusche, die er so genießen konnte, lag ziemlich lange zurück.

Ja, man musste hier von genießen reden. Petunia erlaubte ihm sonst nie, duschen zu gehen oder wenn doch, kam sie mit und quälte ihn dort weiter.

Harry versuchte sich zu entspannen und stand eine Minute einfach so da, während das Wasser unaufhörlich auf ihn nieder prasselte.

Der Junge, der überlebte kam wieder in die Realität zurück und beeilte sich mit dem Abtrocknen, um dann in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich schnell anzuziehen.

Petunia kreischte erfreut auf, als es klingelte und störte sich auch nicht daran, dass Harry noch nicht unten war, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Mit einem erfreutem Quieken, das man dieser Frau nie zugetraut hätte, öffnete sie die Tür selbst und umarmte ihre Freundin so leidenschaftlich, das diese Lachen musste.

„Petunia, Schatz, ich bekomme keine Luft."

Ein erneutes Lachen war zu hören, während sich die beiden Freundinnen voneinander trennten.

„Du siehst fabelhaft aus, Rosi. Scheinst jünger geworden zu sein seit unserem letzten Treffen.", flötete Petunia, während sie ihre Freundin auf Armlänge von sich streckte und sie von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Ach Patunia, du doch auch, deine Haut sieht fantastisch aus und das Kleid ist einfach umwerfend. Man könnte meinen du erwartest einen Mann." Zwinkerte Roswita.

Lachend gingen die beiden Frauen ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich gegenüber auf die Sessel nieder.

„Harry!", brüllte Petunia die Treppe hinauf und wartete, bis die quietschige Treppe zu hören war, bis sie sich ihrer Freundin erneut zuwandte und lächelte.

Harry lugte in das Wohnzimmer.

„Hol sofort zwei Tassen Tee und den Kuchen."

Sagte sie schroff und drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin.

„Wie war deine Reise? Hoffentlich nicht zu anstrengend. Bei diesem Wetter muss es die Hölle gewesen sein. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir gleich dein Zimmer. Mein Mann Vernon und mein Sohn Dudley sind gerade verreist und so steht das ganze Haus irgendwie leer da.", lächelte sie.

„Ach Petunia, du brauchst dir doch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die Reise nicht gerade angenehm war. Aber ich bin viel zu aufgeregt, um mich jetzt ausruhen zu können."

Eine kurze Pauste trat ein.

Petunia blickte ihre Freundin an und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Wo sind deine Koffer?"

„Die sind noch im Auto. Ich konnte es einfach nicht erwarten, dich zu sehen. Bin aber auch schon ziemlich auf deine Überraschung gespannt. War er das? Er sieht einfach knuffig aus.", sagte Roswita und lachte leise auf.

Harry trat mit einem Tablett ein und stellte den beiden Frauen eine Tasse Tee hin. Währenddessen gab Petunia ihrer Freundin ein Stück Kuchen.

„Ja, Rosi. Du hast recht, das ist er. Ich habe mir wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, aber er ist ein trotziger Bengel. Es hat etwas gedauert sein Temperament zu zügeln.", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry fühlte sich verloren, er wusste nicht wohin mit sich. Er wollte ja nichts Falsch machen, nur um dann später bestraft zu werden.

„Setz dich!", befahl Petunia und deutete mit der Hand auf einen Platz vor sich auf dem Boden.

Harry gehorchte und blieb ruhig dort sitzen, während Petunia sanft durch seine Haare strich.

„Sind nicht alle Kinder am Anfang so?", seufzte Roswita.

„Ich kann mich noch zu gut an Alberto erinnern. Es hat fast drei Monate gedauert, bis er auf mich gehört hatte." Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee und beäugte nun auch Harry.

Dieser hatte wieder mal Latex Sachen an, nur diesmal noch enganliegender und mit einem seltsamen Kreismuster auf dem Rücken. Außerdem trug er wieder eine Art weiße Schürze, die ebenfalls aus Latex bestand.

Harry, der kauernd auf dem Boden saß, beäugte seinerseits die Freundin Petunias.

Roswita war eine große Frau und besaß ein sehr kantiges Gesicht und ein langes, vorgestrecktes Kinn, während die Nase klein und krumm war. Sie war knochendürr und wenn sie immer wieder die Tasse mit ihrem Tee anhob, bekam man Angst, dass ihre Hand in sich zusammen fallen würde. Ihre Harre waren strohig, wie die Patunias streng nach hinten gekämmt und zu einem Knoten gebunden.

Ihre grauen Augen erinnerten an die Petunias. Schnell und durchdringend erforschten sie Harry Körper und bohrten sich in seine Augen.

Harry senkte sofort den Blick und versuchte sich in Luft aufzulösen.

„Harry, geh und hol Roswitas Sachen aus dem Auto.", forderte Petunia ihn auf, um endlich die unheimliche Stille zu beenden.

Angesprochener sprang so schnell es ging auf und flüchtete aus dem Raum. Er bekam nur noch mit, das ihm Roswita hinterher rief, dass der Schlüssel noch im Auto stecke und er es abschließen solle, bevor er die Koffer rein brächte.

Etwas erschrocken stellte er fest, dass die Besucherin ganze drei Schrankkoffer hatte. Schwerfällig hob er die ersten zwei aus dem Kofferraum, der wirklich gigantisch war, und holte den dritten schließlich vom Rücksitz raus.

Bevor er wieder ins Haus zurück ging, schloss er das Auto ab und versuchte irgendwie alle drei Koffer auf einmal in Richtung Haus zu tragen oder zu schieben.

Erleichtert und völlig erschöpft erreichte er das Haus. Glücklicherweise war es draußen schon ziemlich dunkel, denn so konnte keiner der Nachbarn Harry so sehen.

Etwas keuchend kam er wieder ins Zimmer und legte den Autoschlüssel auf den Tisch.

„Junge, hol mir den roten Koffer her. Ich habe etwas für dich mitgebracht." Roswita ließ auch dieses boshafte Grinsen erkennen, dass Petunia immer aufsetzte, wenn sie etwas vorhatte.

Den Koffer auf dem Arm, marschierte Harry schwer atmend ins Zimmer und stellte den schwersten Koffer vor der grauäugigen Frau ab.

Mit vor Vorfreude aufblitzenden Augen, öffnete Roswita ihren Koffer und kramte in diesem herum.

„Petunia, hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich schon heute etwas amüsiere?", fragte sie die Frau ihr gegenüber und lächelte süffisant.

„Ach, nein, soll er sich nur so schnell wie möglich an dich gewöhnen, so lange er noch hier ist. Er wird mir nächstes Jahr sicher fehlen.", beide Frauen lachten angst einflössend auf.

Petunia stand auf und trat auf Harry zu.

„Heute wird sich Roswita etwas um dich kümmern. Wehe dir, du bist nicht nett zu ihr und widersetzt dich ihren Befehlen!" sagte sie drohend und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Die Grauäugige begann wieder in ihrem Koffer zu wühlen und erfreute sich bei jedem einzelnen Gegenstand, den sie aus ihrer Tasche holte und fein säuberlich auf den Tisch neben den Tassen und den Kuchen legte.

Während sich Harry nicht zu bewegen wagte, ging die Freundin Petunias zu den Fenstern und zog die schweren Gardinen zu.

„Ich heiße Roswita Surley, mein Junge. Präge dir diesen Namen gut ein, denn bald wirst du Mein sein."

Vorsichtig strich sie Harry über seine Arme und wanderte dann mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss Roswita Harry die Schürze vom Leib, was Harry ein erschrockenes Keuchen entlockte.

„Petunia weiß einfach, was mich glücklich macht.", murmelte sie, während sie Harry wieder von oben bis unten betrachtete.

Harry wich erschrocken einige Schritte zurück und versuchte seinen Genitalbereich zu bedecken. Da, wo sein Genitalbereich nämlich war, erstreckte sich in der Hose eine Öffnung, die einen guten Blick auf alle Einzelheiten bot.

Lächelnd trat sie noch näher an Harry heran und ließ ihre Hand nach unten gleiten, um seinen Schaft zu umschließen. Ein lustvolles Grinsen umspielte ihren Mund bevor sie die empfindliche Körperstelle fest zusammen drückte.

Mit diesem Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen, trat sie von Harry zurück und ging zum Tisch herüber.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Noch eine Frau die ihn quälen und demütigen würde. Und was bedeutete, dass er bald ihr Eigentum war? Er war doch kein Gegenstand, den man einfach weiterreichen konnte, wenn der ursprüngliche Besitzer keine Lust mehr auf ihn hatte. Oder doch? War er wirklich ein Nichts, einfach nur Abschaum wie ihm seine Verwandten immer wieder gesagt hatten?

Er fühlte Hass in sich aufsteigen. Er wollte niemandem gehören.

In diesem Moment strömten all seine Erinnerungen, die mit den Dursleys zu tun hatten auf ihn ein.

Er begann zu zittern.

Das Zittern wurde stärker, als er an Sirius Tod dachte.

Die Erinnerungen überrannten ihn und er schrie verzweifelt auf, als er Hedwigs Leiche vor sich liegen sah. Ihre Federn getränkt vom eigenem Blut und noch immer ein wenig zappelnd, da die Nerven noch nicht abgestorben waren.

Vor Harrys Augen wurde alles schwarz.

Roswita, vom Schrei alarmiert, drehte sich um und ließ vor Schreck eine neunschwänzige Peitsche mit Stacheln, die sie gerade in der Hand hielt, fallen.

Petunia setzte gerade wieder eine Teekanne auf, als sie ihre Freundin furchterregend schreien hörte.

Sie lies die Teekanne fallen und rannte in ihr Wohnzimmer, nur um zu sehen, dass der ganze Raum in Blut getränkt war.

Panisch riss sie ihre Augen auf und sah eine grässliche Kreatur, die mitten im Raum stand.

Keinen Ton heraus bekommend, stolperte Petunia rücklings auf die Wand zu.

Das Monster vor ihr streckte seine lederartigen, fledermausähnlichen, Flügel aus und gab einen schrillen Schrei von sich.

Krallen blitzten auf, als das Wesen immer wieder auf sein Opfer einstach.

Ausgerissene Körperteile und Gedärme lagen überall im Zimmer verteilt.

Als Petunia an ihrem Fuß etwas flüssiges fühlte und hinunterblickte, entwich ein fürchterlicher Schrei ihrer Kehle.

Erst jetzt wurde das Monster auf sein nächstes Opfer aufmerksam.

Als es sich umdrehte, wusste Patuina, dass sie gleich genauso sterben würde wie ihre Freundin, doch keine Schuldgefühle oder Reue machten sich in ihr wegen Harry breit.

Das Wesen, das jetzt auf sie zu schritt, hatte eine Schuppenartige dunkelgrüne Haut.

Seine langen Krallen tippelten auf dem Boden, als es sich auf allen vieren auf Petunia zu bewegte. Die Haare des Wesens waren schwarz und reichten bis zur Mitte seines Körpers.

Das letzte was Petunia sah, waren nachtschwarze Augen, die sie hasserfüllt ansahen.

so, das wars dann mal wieder.  
ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen  
und ihr hinterlasst mir einen kleinen kommi lächel

bis zum nächsten mal wink


	4. Überraschende Rückkehr

Und da bin ich wieder mit dem neuen Chap.

Ja, ich weiß, ich wollte es schon am We on stellen, aber hatte da leider keine Zeit. Hoffe ihr verzeiht mir bittend anseh

Disclaimer: Alles gehören J.K. Rowling, mir wie immer leider nur die Idee seufz  
Beta: wieder mal vonsilbernewolfsfraugebetat. Ein großen Dank an dich knuddels und großes Spagettieis vor dir hinstellt

Hoffe, genießt noch deinen Aufenthalt in Österreich und lässt dich nicht all zu sehr von denn Quälgeistern quälen

Danke für all die tollen kommis. Ich habe mich irre gefreut. Und als dankeschön bekommt ihr auch ein kleines eis allen ein eis spendier

Kardia: Ja, Harry ist dieses Wesen. Aber ob er mehr Monster ist als diese Frauen ist fraglich.

Mirata: Hey, danke für deine Begeisterung. Habe mir echt mühe gegeben. Dachte schon diese Szene würde im Gegenteil einige abschrecken

Wild Terminator: Was aus ihm raus gebrochen ist? Hmmm. Ich würde sagen er wollte sich wehren. Aber näheres dazu erfährst du nur, wenn du fleißig weiterliest

Minnilein: Ich hoffe, dann gefällt dir dieses chap

Jetzt wird es erst mal für Harry etwas Bergaufgehen, was dann kommt, weiß nur die Autorin fg

So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Überraschende Rückkehr **

Harry stolperte und fiel wieder zu Boden. Immer wieder, seitdem er in der Nähe von Hogsmeade aufgewacht war und sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss gemacht hatte, versuchte er sich nach einem Sturz aufzurappeln.

Kraftlos, in zerrissenen Kleidern und mit den verschiedensten Verletzungen, manche immer noch blutend.

Bei dem Versuch aufzustehen, fiel Harry wieder kraftlos auf den Boden zurück. Resigniert blieb er eine zeitlang liegen.

Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sein einziges Ziel war, Hogwarts zu erreichen.

Die letzten Kraftreserven sammelnd, stand er langsam und schwankend auf, um unsicheren Schrittes weiter zu gehen.

Ein kleines geflügeltes Wesen setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Er lächelte schwach, als er sah, wie dieses Wesen durch den eigenen Flügelschlag vergeblich versuchte, Harry vor einem weiterem Sturz zu bewahren.

Das dunkelgrünäugige Wesen war seit Harrys Aufwachen nicht von dessen Seite gewichen.

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, so ein Tier jemals zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben. Genauso wenig konnte er sich einen Reim darauf machen, warum dieses Wesen ausgerechnet bei ihm blieb und ihm helfen wollte.

Lächelnd blickte Harry in die dunkelgrünen Augen des Tieres.

Bei seiner ersten Musterung musste Harry zugeben, dass dieses Wesen wirklich schön war.

Diesen kleinen Körper bedeckten dunkelgrüne, fast schwarze Schuppen, die ein verwirrendes Muster aus kreisenden silbernen Linien aufwies. Dünne und geschmeidige silbern glänzende Harre fielen diesem Wesen über die Schultern und verteilten sich Fächerförmig auf dem Rücken, während zwei Strähnen auf der Vorderseite leicht im Wind hin und her wehten. Die kleinen Flügel ähnelten denen einer Fledermaus und wiesen an deren Spitzen zwei kleine** Klauen** mit winzigen Krallen auf. Diese waren auch an den Füßen des Wesens zu finden.

Durch geschicktes Festhalten an der Kleidung des verletzten Jungen, streifte keine einzige Kralle Harrys Schulter.

Harrys Beine gingen ohne sein Zutun weiter.

Er stolperte noch mehrere Male und zog sich weitere kleinere Kratzer zu.

Mit einem schwachen Seufzer ließ er sich auf einen großen Stein nieder und blickte sich um. Ihm war noch nie der Weg zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts so lange vorgekommen.

Seine Hände begannen vor Erschöpfung zu zittern.

Einige Zeit blieb er so sitzen und sah sich um. Er sah in weiter Ferne vereinzelt Häuser stehen, die etwas versteckt an einem Wald lagen, der dem Verbotenem Wald ziemlich ähnlich sah. Als er nach vorne sah, erblickte er die gewaltigen Türme und Zinnen Hogwarts'.

Doch dieses gewaltige Bauwerk hatte, wie sonst all die Jahre davor, keine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer richtete er sich wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

Nach unendlich langer Zeit, wie es Harry vorkam, erreichte er den Eingangsbogen, durch den er auf das Schulgelände gelangte.

Er nahm gar nicht zur Kenntnis, dass sich niemand draußen aufhielt. Dabei war es einer der wärmsten Abende im ganzen Jahr.

Schleppend machte er sich Richtung Eingangsportal, merkte aber nicht, dass ihn ein blaues Augenpaar beobachtete.

Schon fast erleichtert, stemmte er sich gegen die Tür und versuchte, sie aufzubekommen.

Wieder lächelte er ein wenig, als er seinen kleinen Begleiter sich auch gegen die Tür stammen sah.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Tür soweit offen, dass sie sich ohne Probleme hindurch quetschen konnten.

Erschöpft blieb Harry dort stehen und genoss die Kühle der gewaltigen Eingangshalle.

Wieder begann er vor Erschöpfung zu zittern, alles um ihn herum fing an sich zu drehen und nach und nach zu verschwimmen.

Ein spitzer Schrei ließ Harry seinen Kopf ruckartig nach oben schnellen. Doch diese Bewegung reichte schon aus, um ihn endgültig ohnmächtig werden zu lassen. Das Letzte, was er noch verschwommen sah, waren die weit geöffneten Türen zur Großen Halle und Schüler, die anscheinend nach dem Abendessen, aus der Halle strömten.

Die ersten Zauberschüler waren mit dem Abendessen schon fertig. So machten sich kleine Gruppen auf den Weg, um das zu erledigen, was auch immer sie noch zu erledigen hatten.

Laut schwatzend wollten sich einige zum See begeben, um dort noch ein paar Sonnenstrahlen ab zu bekommen, andere wiederum jammerten wegen ihrer vielen Hausaufgaben und machten sich Richtung Bücherei auf.

Der laute Schrei einer Hufflepuff aus der ersten Klasse, ließ die ihr folgenden Schüler neugierig schneller in die Eingangshalle drängen.

Allen stockte der Atem, als sie einen Jungen blutend und mit zerrissenen Kleidern vor dem Eingangsportal stehen sahen. Dieser blickte noch einmal zitternd zu den Schaulustigen, bevor er offenbar das Bewusstsein verlor und auf den kalten Steinboden fiel.

Ein erschrocknes Raunen durchquerte die Schülerschaft, als einer von ihnen etwas ausrief, dass eigentlich unmöglich war.

„Dass ist doch Harry Potter, der da liegt!"

Die wildesten Gerüchte begannen, zu entstehen, während es in der Eingangshalle immer voller wurde.

„RUHE! WAS IST HIER LOS?"

Donnerte McGonagalls Stimme durch den gewaltigen Raum.

Alles wurde still, bis auf das Echo ihrer Stimme, dass McGonagalls Worten nur noch mehr Ausdruck verlieh.

Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Die stillen Schüler bildeten nur eine Gasse zwischen, sodass die Griffyndor Hauslehrerin gefolgt von Dumbledore, Snape und Pomfrey ohne Probleme auf den zusammengebrochenen Jungen zugehen konnten.

Pomfrey sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie die vielen Verletzungen des Jungen sah und wollte sofort zu ihm rennen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie zurück.

Ein kleines Wesen saß auf Harrys Rücken und funkelte alle Anwesenden böse an.

„Professor, einige hier behaupten in dem Jungen Harry Potter erkannt zu haben." Sagte ein Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore sah ihn nur bestürzt an und schritt schnellen Schrittes auf den, am Boden liegenden Jungen zu. Dabei ignorierte er das kleine, geflügelte Wesen, das sich gefährlich aufgerichtet hatte und ihn nun anfauchte.

Neben ihm hinkniend, drehte der Direktor den Jungen auf den Rücken. Mit steinerner Miene sah er zu der Heilerin.

„Poppy, gehen sie schnell alles vorbereiten, um Mr. Potter versorgen zu können. Lassen sie sich außerdem von Severus Heiltränke bringen.", sagte der Direktor und hob den verletzen Jungen mühelos hoch, um gleich darauf vom geflügelten Wesen gebissen zu werden.

Verärgert machte sich der Direktor auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Keiner konnte ahnen, was dem Direktor durch den Kopf ging.

‚Verfluchter Potter, wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Wegen dir sind meine Pläne völlig durcheinander und gefährdet!' dachte er mürrisch und verschwand hinter der Treppe.

Ein trauriges Augenpaar beobachtete das Geschehen stillschweigend. Es waren die Gleichen, die Harry bei seiner Ankunft auf dem Gelände beobachtet hatten.

Blinzelnd erwachte Harry. Zuerst wusste er nicht, wo er war und blickte sich benommen um.

Es kam ihm alles irgendwie bekannt vor.

Ein Rascheln hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Ach Harry, endlich bist du wieder wach. Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du weg warst. Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze letzte Woche über? Und wie bist du nach Hogwarts gekommen? Mein armer Junge, du hast einfach schrecklich ausgesehen, da unten am Eingang. Was ist den nur mit dir passiert?" Pomfrey hastete zu Harry und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

Sorgenvoll blickte sie in seine Augen und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

Harry sah die neugierige Heilerin eine Zeit lang an, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", brachte er nur heraus und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken.

Gedankenverloren starrte der Grünäugige die Decke an.

‚Was ist nur mit mir geschehen?' fragte er sich immer wieder selbst.

Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten vor seinem innerem Auge auf. Er sah Vernons Wutausbrüche, Petunias vorgetäuschte Sorge um ihn selbst und die Besucherin mit dem roten Koffer. Danach war alles schwarz. Je mehr er versuchte sich zu erinnern, desto aussichtsloser schien ihm das Unterfangen. Wie kam er vom Haus seiner Verwandten bloß hier her?

Harry begann sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Ihm wurde speiübel bei dem Gedanken daran und der Vorstellung, er müsse nächsten Sommer zurück zu seinen Verwandten.

Um sich abzulenken, sah er sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. Dabei entdeckte er eine ältere Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

Harry sah zuerst schockiert auf die Titelseite.

„WO IST HARRY POTTER? TOT?"

Die erste Seite schmückte ein großes Bild vom Wohnzimmer der Dursleys.

Die Möbelstücke waren entweder umgeschmissen oder zu Kleinholz zerschlagen und im ganzen Zimmer verstreut. Bücher waren zerrissen, Blätter lagen lose im Raum verteilt. Die Tapete hing an manchen Stellen in Streifen herunter, während die Bilder entweder zerfetzt und schief an der Wand hingen oder auf dem Boden zerschmettert lagen.

Doch das Erschreckendste war das viele Blut. Man sah es sogar auf dem magischen Bild an der Wand runter rinnen oder vom Tisch tropfen.

_Was war in diesem Muggel Haus bloß geschehen? Dies und andere Fragen erschüttern die Zauberwelt nach dem gestrigen Abend. Am gestrigen Abend erhielt das Zauberministerium eine alarmierende Warnung. Im Haus, in dem Harry Potter seit dem Tod seiner leiblichen Eltern, sein Leben verbrachte, hat gestern eine noch nicht identifizierte Person oder Wesen zwei Muggelfrauen auf brutalste Art und Weise ermordet. Eine davon war die Tante Harrys. Die andere Ermordete war nach unseren Quellen, eine Freundin des Muggels. Diese brutale Tat blieb von der Nachbarschaft nicht unbemerkt und so hatte das Ministerium auch alle Hände damit zu tun, den Augen- und Hörzeugen das Gedächtnis zu löschen. Was aber das Ministerium auch in große Besorgnis brachte, war die Tatsache, dass unser Retter der Zauberwelt ebenso wie diese noch nicht ergriffene Person verschwunden war. Alarmiert sucht man nach dem Jungen-der-überlebte mit allen möglichen Mitteln. Doch es scheint so, dass Harry James Potter wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist. Die einzige mögliche Erklärung, meine Leser und Leserinnen, ist, dass 'der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf' Harry gefangen genommen hat. Es bleibt nur noch zu hoffen …._

Harry legte die Zeitung zur Seite und sah geschockt aus. Nicht weil Petunia und Roswita ermordet wurden. Das hatten die Beiden nach Harrys Meinung mehr als verdient.

Mehr die Tatsache, dass sie so zugerichtet wurden und er noch Augenblicke zuvor im selbigen Haus gewesen war, entsetzte ihn.

Die letzte Erinnerung war die von Roswita. Danach wachte er in der Nähe Hogsmeades auf.

‚Wurde ich wirklich von Voldemort entführt? Aber warum lebe ich noch?' fragte er sich verständnisslos.

Schatten…. eine bekannte Stimme…. überall Gleichgültigkeit…. Lachen…. und ein großer schwarzer Hund, der schützend vor ihm stand….

‚Was war das?' Harry blinzelte.

Bevor er aber seine Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, kam Pomfrey wieder herein.

Als sie sah, dass Harry blass auf die Zeitung neben ihm starrte, lief sie zu ihm rüber.

„Aber Harry, dass darfst du dir doch nicht durchlesen. Ich werde mit dem Verantwortlichen, der die Zeitung hier liegen gelassen hat, mal ein Wörtchen reden." Schnell schnappte sie die Zeitung und wollte sie gerade verschwinden lassen, aber Harry hielt sie durch einen zornigen Ausruf zurück.

„Warum nicht?", maulte Harry sie an.

„Warum darf ich nicht erfahren, was hier um mich passiert?"

Harry blinzelte die Heilerin wütend an. ‚Schön, das sie sich Sorgen um mich macht, aber warum muss ich immer der Letzte sein, der so etwas erfährt?'

„Harry, ich wollte doch nicht, dass du den Mord an deiner Tante so erfährst.", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Und dabei denken sie, mich würde es wirklich was ausmachen, dass sie tot ist?", erwiderte er kalt.

Die Heilerin sah ihn nur geschockt an.

„Aber Harry, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich gefährlich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

Schluckend legte die Heilerin die Zeitung wieder hin und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Harry nahm äußerlich ungerührt, innerlich aber vor Wut brodelnd den Tagespropheten und blätterte eine Seite um.

Wieder sah er überrascht auf die Überschrift und das Bild. Bevor er die Zeitung wutentbrannt gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte, las er den ersten Absatz des Artikels.

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore ihn die ganze Zeit angelogen hatte.

‚Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein. All die Jahre diese Qualen. Und wofür?' Harry stand auf und ging im Zimmer auf und ab.

So bemerkte er auch nicht den Direktor, der neben der Heilerin stand und sich sehr leise mit ihr unterhielt.

Wutschnaubend trat er gegen das Krankenbett und stützte sich danach auf diesem ab.

Keiner der Anwesenden sah, wie Harry eine einzelne Träne die Wange runter lief.

„Harry, um Himmels Willen, leg dich wieder hin. Du bist noch viel zu schwach.", rief Madame Pomfrey besorgt aus.

Angesprochener wischte sich die eine Träne schnell weg und legte sich, immer noch wütend, wieder hin.

Dumbledore drückte leicht der Heilerin die Hand und wies sie, mit einem kurzem Nicken Richtung Tür, sie alleine zu lassen.

Langsam schlurfte der alte Direktor zu Harrys Bett und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben diesem.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen miteinander reden, Harry."

Angesprochener schnaubte nur.

* * *

und? wie hat es euch gefallen? 

bitte hinterlasst mir einen kommi.

ich beiße wirklich nicht g

bis zum nächsten mal

mfg nuit


	5. Falsche Prophezeiung

Hey,  
DANKE, dass ihr mir wieder Kommis geschrieben habt.  
Es tut mir leid das ihr so lange warten musstet, aber meine Betaleserin ist erst vor kurzem aus dem Urlaub gekommen und ich wollt sie nicht gleicht überfordern.  
Ein großen Danke auch an meine Betaleserin Silbernewolfsfrau Blumen überreich  
Für das, was du schon gebetat hast und für das, was du noch betan wirst smile  
Und für euch alle in die Küche renn, und mit nem großem Karton wieder komm  
Eis und kalte Getränke. Lasst es euch schmecken und genießt das Chap zwinker.

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Und nun die Kommi Antworten.

Carika: und hier das nächste chap. Viel spaß beim lesen.

Wild Terminator: vielleicht wird dieses chap für dich alles etwas klarer sehen lassen.

Viel spaß beim lesen lächel.

* * *

Falsche Prophezeiung

Harry lag zusammengekauert auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Dumbledore, der neben ihm saß, tat es ihm nach. Der Direktor wollte dem Jungen etwas Zeit lassen, sich zu beruhigen.

Bei seinem Eintritt hatte er die Zeitung, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers auf dem Boden liegend, sofort gesehen. Eine Spur schlechten Gewissens mischte sich bei ihm ein, doch dies verdrängte er sofort, denn seine Pläne waren viel wichtiger gewesen.

Langsam drehte sich Harry seinem Schulleiter zu.

„Sie haben es von Anfang an gewusst!", es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Angesprochener nickte nur.

Wieder wandten sich die beiden Blicke aus dem Fenster.

„Warum?" Harrys Stimme klang brüchig. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, Harry. Bitte glaube mir."

Der Größere sah auf den Kleineren nieder.

„Damals hielt ich das für das Richtige."

‚Und halte es heute auch immer noch dafür!', fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu. ‚Wärst du doch bloß nicht verschwunden. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen.'

„Sie hätten es mir sagen sollen.", erwiderte Harry und funkelte seinen früheren Mentor an.

„All die Jahre, die ich bei meinen ach so lieben Verwandten verbracht habe. Und für was? Für nichts!"

Harry begann zu schreien.

„Harry, beruhig dich doch bitte. Es tut mir Leid, wirklich leid. Aber es war doch nicht für nichts. Du hast der Zauberwelt Mut gegeben. Du hast ihr neue Hoffnung gegeben Voldemorts Knechtschaft zu entkommen."

„SIE HÄTTEN MIR SAGEN SOLLEN, DASS ICH NICHT DER AUSERWÄHLTE AUS DER PROPHEZEIUNG BIN.", brach es aus Harry heraus, die Predigt des Direktors unterbrechend. Er war wütend. Der Mann, der jetzt vor ihm saß, hatte ihn die ganzen Jahre nur benutzt. Ihn angelogen und wie eine Marionette behandelt. Wütend schlug er auf den kleinen Holztisch, der gefährlich knirschte, neben seinem Bett.

„Sie hätten mir sagen sollen, dass ich ein Nichts bin und mich einfach in ein Waisenhaus stecken können. Es wäre so viel einfacher für mich gewesen. So viel schmerzfreier."

Erinnerungen an seine Verwandten durchströmten seinen Geist.

„Was hätte das gebracht? Du wärst so oder so in Gefahr gewesen!"

Erinnerungen des letzten Sommer machten sich höhnisch in ihm bemerkbar.

Weil er nichts anderes machen konnte, wandte sich Harry mit einem wütenden Schnauben ab.

Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Harry über das gerade Erfahrene und Dumbledore wie er endlich den Jungen beruhigen konnte und ihn noch weiter für seine Ziele benutzen könnte.

So saßen die beiden Zauberer nur stumm da, bis Harry wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Und wer ist nun der Auserwählte?"

Dumbledore sah ihn nur fragend an und blickte auf die am Boden liegende Zeitung.

„Ich dachte, du hättest es schon gelesen?" Immer noch fragend sah der alte Zauberer Harry wieder an.

„Ich habe nur den ersten Absatz durchgelesen und danach die Zeitung gegen die Wand geschmissen.", erwiderte der Jüngere mit einem leicht genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Dumbledore sah ihn noch einmal an.

„Es ist Neville Longbottom."

Überrascht sah Harry den alten Direktor an. Wie konnte so jemand der Retter der Zaubererwelt werden? Nicht das Harry auf diesen Titel und deren Erfüllung so stolz gewesen wäre, aber er konnte sich Neville wirklich nicht als Voldemorts Gegenspieler vorstellen.

Sprachlos blickte er den Professor an, der nichts anderes zu tun gedachte, als sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund zu schieben.

Nachdem Dumbledore aufgestanden war, schlurfte dieser zum Fenster.

„Es ist nämlich so, Harry. Als Voldemort die Prophezeiung hörte, wusste er nicht welcher von euch beiden gemeint war. So griff er deine und Nevilles Eltern an. Neville hatten seine Eltern rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können, bevor sie gefunden und gefoltert wurden.

Deine Eltern wollten dich nicht hergeben und verließen sich auf Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew aber, der zu dieser Zeit schon Voldemorts Untergebener war, verriet deine Eltern und so griff Voldemort euch an.

Als du seinen Angriff überlebtest nahmen alle an, dass du der Auserwählte bist. Doch was dich beschützte, war ein starker Zauber deiner Mutter, dem Voldemort nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. So gesehen, war es eigentlich reiner Zufall, dass du überlebtest.", schloss der Weißhaarige ab.

„Was für ein Zauber war das?", fragte Harry.

„Niemand weiß es so genau. Aber deine Mutter war wirklich eine sehr talentierte Hexe, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn irgendwelche Zauber dich all die Jahre noch beschützt hätten. Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, Harry, aber alleine hättest du nicht so lange überleben können.", sagte der Direktor, und konnte nur mit Mühe einen hämischen Unterton vermeiden.

Harry saß aufrecht auf dem Bett und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

„Jetzt hätte ich aber auch einige Fragen an dich, Harry." Als Harry sich dem Schulleiter zuwandte, lächelte dieser, immer noch an seinen Zitronenbonbon lutschend, milde.

„Sie wollen sicherlich wissen, wo ich war und wie ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin?"

Ein Nicken des Schulleiters war die Antwort.

„Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mich an nichts erinnern."

Dumbledore blinzelte Harry, bei dessen kühlen und irgendwie abweisenden Ton (wie Dumbledor fand), an.

„Du kannst dich wirklich nicht erinnern? Du warst fast eine Woche lang weg und kannst nicht sagen wo du warst und wie du blutverschmiert in der Eingangshalle erschienen bist?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry etwas genervten. ‚Warum kapiert es dieser senile Sack nicht?'

Dumbledore sah ihn noch einen Moment etwas ungläubig an, nickte dann aber unsicher.

„Seit du verschwunden warst, war hier die Hölle los. Viele Zauberer und Hexen machten sich auf, dass Land zu verlassen. Als ob das was bringen würde.", schnaubte der Direktor verächtlich.

„Ich habe versucht sie zu beruhigen, aber sogar das Zauberministerium war in großer Panik. Selbst nachdem dass mit der Prophezeiung raus kam, herrschte ein gewaltiges Chaos."

Dumbledore überlegte und es schien, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen. Doch in diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür und ein braunhaariges Mädchen steckte ihren Kopf in das Krankenzimmer.

„Miss Granger, kommen sie doch rein. Harry hat sie sicherlich schon erwartet."

Sagte der Direktor nun etwas besser gelaunt. „Außerdem habe ich noch viel zu tun. Dieses verflixte Ministerium." Mit den letzten Worten richtete er sich auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Und Harry, falls dir doch noch irgendetwas einfällt, komm bitte zu mir. Das Passwort lautet Lemontree.", sagte er noch mit einem Zwinkern, bevor er gänzlich aus der Tür heraus trat.

Hermine sah Harry etwas schüchtern an.

„Komm rein und setz dich endlich." Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen bei Harrys barschem Ton, ging dann aber auf ihren früheren besten Freund zu.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry? Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Harry blickte sie nur an. Ihr ganzes Verhalten schien sich verändert zu haben.

„Wo ist Ron?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage.

„Na ja, Snape hat uns heute sehr viel aufgegeben und du weißt, dass Ron große Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ganzen hat."

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich. Hermine bemerkte seinen Unglauben und wurde noch nervöser. Hin und her auf ihrem Stuhl rutschend, schaute sie auf ihre Hände hinunter.

„Was gibt es neues, Hermine? Haben wir schon wieder einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Und was ist sonst noch in der Schule so los?"

„Nun ja, neu ist der Lehrer zwar nicht, aber er wird dir dennoch nicht gefallen, Harry. Es ist Snape." Hermine hielt inne und schaute Harry einen Moment lang an, bevor sie fortfuhr. Dieser blieb aber mit ausdrucksloser Miene liegen.

„Dumbledore hat einfach keinen Lehrer finden können. Alle, die er gefragt hat, haben abgelehnt, und so stellte er den ein, der schon seit langen auf diese Stelle wartete. Snape macht aber auch Zaubertränke weiter, denn für Zaubertränke hat Dumbledore auch niemand geeigneten gefunden. Sonst gibt es eigentlich nur wenige Veränderungen. Nur halt, das jetzt Neville, statt dir, der Star der Schule ist." Wieder verstummte Hermine und blickte auf ihre Hände nieder.

„Ist doch gut. Wenigstens brauche ich mich nicht mehr wegen dem Scheiß anzustrengen, mir alle vom Halse zu schaffen und kann endlich machen was ich will. Diese blöde Rettungsgeschichte ging mir eh schon auf die Nerven."

„Schön, dass du das so siehst.", lächelte ihn Hermine an. Dann nahm sie etwas schüchtern seine Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Harry zwang sich zu lächeln, aber es missglückte ihm. Fragend sah er die braunhaarige Hexe an und fragte sich, was mit ihr los war. Sie hatte sich noch nie so zurückhaltend verhalten.

Auch wenn ihre Freundschaft in letzter Zeit ziemlich gelitten hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie sich so verhielt. Oder verheimlichte sie ihm etwas?

„Was ist mit dir los, Hermine?"

„Ich….Ich …..na ja….." bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Die beiden Teeneger drehten sich um und erkannten Neville.

„Mine. Mein Schatz, wo bleibst du denn? Ich hab auf dich gewartet. Hast du denn vergessen, dass wir uns nach dem Unterricht treffen wollten?"

Misstrauisch blickte er auf Hermine und Harry. Die Erste lief leicht rot an und ließ hastig Harrys Hand los.

„Ach, sieh mal einer an. Der ‚berühmte' Harry Potter ist wieder da. Ich dachte, es wären nur Gerüchte oder Wahnvorstellungen der Anderen gewesen. Hast dich wohl wieder raus getraut, nachdem ich hier alle beruhigt und deinen Job übernommen habe." Neville lachte Malfoy-like auf.

„Komm Mine, mit solchen Feiglingen wollen wir uns nicht abgeben." Einen letzten hochmütigen Blick Harry zuwerfend, verschwand er mit Hermine aus dem Raum. Doch bevor die braunhaarige Hexe zu ihrem Freund ging, raunte sie Harry ein leises „Entschuldigung" zu.

‚So ist das nun also', dachte Harry ‚Hermine ist mit dem neuen Helden der Zaubererwelt zusammen und Ron macht sich nicht mal die Mühe mich zu besuchen!'

Die Zeit verging. Madam Pomfrey war wieder aufgetaucht und hantierte im hinteren Bereich mit irgendwelchen gläsernen Gefäßen.

Die Heilerin versuchte mit Harry bei ihrer Ankunft ein Gespräch anzufangen, doch dieser blockte nur ab und stellte sich stumm.

So seufzte sie nur und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Harrys Gedanken drehten sich. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, diese schwere Bürde nicht mehr tragen zu müssen, aber dem war nicht so. Diese Aufgabe war eine Stütze für ihn gewesen.

Jetzt wusste er nicht, wie es mit ihm weiter gehen sollte. Da er nicht mehr die Zauberwelt retten musste, konnte er eigentlich alles machen was er wollte. Oder etwa nicht?

Würde ihn sein Hass auf die Mörder seiner Eltern und Sirius ruhen lassen oder doch von innen auffressen?

Ein Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht und er blickte, in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, auf.

Madame Pomfrey stand neben dem Bett und lächelte unsicher.

„Harry, ich würde dich gerne kurz untersuchen und schauen, in wie weit deine Verletzungen geheilt sind. Vielleicht kannst du auch schon Heute in den Gryffindorturm gehen."

Harry nickte nur als Antwort und beobachtete, wie die Hexe vor ihm verschiedene Analysezauber auf ihn anwandte. Mit einem beruhigten Lächeln senkte sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass die Wunden so schnell verheilt sind. Dennoch möchte ich, dass du Morgen noch einmal zur Untersuchung vorbeikommst. Nimm diesen Trank vor dem Schlafengehen ein. Er wird dir einen traumlosen Schlaf bescheren und nebenbei die noch übrigen kleinen Verletzungen heilen."

„Danke.", erwiderte Harry gepresst, nahm den Trank aus der ausgestreckten Hand Pomfreys und machte sich auf zu gehen. In der Tür blieb er stehen.

„Madam Pomfrey, haben sie vielleicht die letzte Ausgabe des Tagesprophten? Ich würde gerne mehr darüber erfahren, was hier los war als ich verschwunden war.", versuchte er so freundlich wie möglich zu sagen, obwohl ihm eigentlich nach dem heute Gehörtem, zum schreien zumute war.

„Ja Harry, einen kleinen Moment." Pomfrey ging aus dem Raum und kam mit einer Zeitung, die sehr nach der neusten Ausgabe aussah, wieder.

„Hier Harry, du kannst sie behalten. Aber nehm es dir nicht all zu sehr zu Herzen, was da steht.", warnte sie ihn und übergab ihm die Zeitung. Mit einem Nicken nahm der Grünäugige die Zeitung entgegen und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Ziellos wanderte er durch die Gänge Hogwarts und versuchte so vielen Schülern wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Es gelang ihm nicht ganz und so stieß er mit Neville und drei Gryffindors zusammen, die früher angeblich seine Freunde gewesen waren.

„Wen sehen wir denn da? Ist das nicht der Feigling Potterhäschen?" Die Gruppe lachte laut auf. Außer Hermine, die den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt da stand und traurig blickte.

„Halt die Klappe, Longbottom.", erwiderte Harry kühl.

„Ach, hat Potterhäschen Angst, dass sein Geheimnis rauskommt?", gespielt zog Neville erstaunt eine Augenbraune hoch.

„Ich warne dich, Longbottom.", spie Harry aus.

„Der Feigling warnt mich?" Gelächter.

„Geh doch zu deinem Sirius, Potterhäschen und heul dich bei ihm aus. Ach herrje, hab ich ja ganz vergessen, er ist ja tot." Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Nevilles Gesicht aus.

Erschrocken fand sich Neville an der Wand wieder, Harry ihn dagegen drückend.

Seine Augen waren zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt. Mit einer Kälte, die alle Anwesenden erstarren ließ, beugte sich Harry zu Nevilles Ohr.

„Habe ich dich nicht gewarnt? Wenn du noch irgendetwas Unüberlegtes in meiner Gegenwart sagst, oh Merlin, ich versichere dir, die Zauberwelt wird an ihrem neuen Helden zweifeln.", zischte Harry kaum hörbar. Bevor er zurück trat, schnellte Harrys Knie hoch und traf seinen Gegenüber an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle.

Neville ging mit einem Schmerzensschrei in die Knie und fiel danach endgültig zu Boden.

Hermine schrie auf und rannte auf ihren Freund zu, um ihm irgendwie zu helfen, während Harry einfach davon ging.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Potter.", quiekte Neville hinter ihm am Boden liegend. Als Antwort hob Harry seine rechte Hand und zeigte ihm in Muggelmanier den Mittelfinger, während er an den anderen zwei Gryffindors vorbeiging.

„Willst du deinem ‚Freund' nicht helfen, Ronald?", war sein letzter Kommentar, bevor er um die Kurve ging.

Im nächsten leeren Klassenzimmer ließ er seiner Wut freien Lauf.

Stühle flogen, Tische wurden umgestoßen und getreten. Nach und nach schien er sich zu beruhigen. Ein letztes mal trat er gegen einen Tisch und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er spürte seine Wut durch die Adern pulsieren. Sein Atem ging immer noch schnell.

Seine Augen schließend, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Mit ruhigem Atem öffnete er die Augen und sah sich im Raum um. ‚Hab ich das angerichtet?', fragte er sich emotionslos. Das Zimmer sah aus, als wäre dort ein Kampf um Leben und Tod ausgefochten worden.

Nicht, dass ihn die Wut gänzlich verlassen hatte, aber wenigstens hatte er sich so weit beruhigt, um jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes zu machen.

Als er seinen Kopf in die Hände nehmen wollte, erstarrte er. Überrascht sah er hinab auf seine Handflächen.

Zuerst erkannte er nur eine Ansammlung von grünen Schuppen an den Handflächen, doch als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er ein Muster. Es war eine Art Kopf, der aber nicht ganz zu sein schien.

Er schob die Ärmel höher und blickte überrascht auf seine Unter-, wie Oberarme. Ein Streifen, im Durchmesser von jeweils drei Schuppen, schlängelte sich seinen Arm hinauf. Ein Blick auf den anderen Arm zeigte das gleiche Phänomen. Langsam begannen sich die Schuppen aufzulösen, genauso wie Harrys Wut. Ungläubig starrte er noch minutenlang auf seine wieder normal gewordenen Arme. ‚Was war das?', gebannt fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Handfläche und versuchte die Stelle zu ertasten wo gerade noch die Schuppen zu sehen waren. Doch es war nichts dort. Als wäre nichts gewesen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Raum aufgestoßen und eine verstimmte McGonagall trat in den Raum.

Fassungslos blieb sie in der Tür stehen und blickte sich erst im Raum um. Ihre Augen bildeten sich zu kleinen Schlitzten, als sie endlich bei Harry ankamen.

„Mr. Potter, können sie mir erklären was sie hier gemacht haben?", herrschte ihn die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin an.

„Ich war wütend.", war die gleichgültige Antwort. McGonagall sah den Schwarzhaarigen nun noch wütender an, der ihr mit gleichgültigem Blick und lässiger Körperhaltung entgegen blickte.

„In mein Büro. SOFORT!"

Wütend drehte sich die Professorin um und marschierte schnurstracks in ihr Büro.

Harry konnte noch hinter ihm unterdrücktes Gekicher hören.

Im Büro angekommen, wies die Professorin Harry an, sich zu setzten. Er setzte sich.

„Mr. Potter, warum kann ein Jahr für sie nicht normal beginnen? Zuerst bleiben sie eine Woche verschwunden, Merlin weiß wo sie sich herumgetrieben haben, dann verprügeln sie einen Mitschüler und zuletzt demolieren sie ein ganzes Klassenzimmer. Was haben sie dazu zu sagen?" Minerva McGonagalls Stimme war mit jedem Wort gefährlich leiser geworden.

„Nichts, Professor McGonagall.", erwiderte er und betonte dabei das erste Wort.

Die Gryffindorhauslehrerin lies mit einem lautem Knall ihre Hand auf den Tisch niederschlagen. Und funkte den Schüler an, als wolle sie ihn in Stücke reißen.

„Ich habe keine Lust auf ihre Spielchen, Mr. Potter. Ihrem Haus werden keine Punkte abgezogen, da es sich um keine Hausangelegenheit handelt, aber sie werden eine Strafarbeit bekommen. Ich werde mir noch gründlich überlegen welche…." Sie hielt inne.

„Ihre Sachen befinden sich in ihrem Zimmer im Turm, genauso wie ihr Stundenplan für dieses Jahr und hier ist ihr Zauberstab." Sie sagte ihm noch das Passwort für das Bild und schmiss ihn aus ihrem Büro, aber nicht, ohne ihn noch mal ermahnt zu haben.

Harry schlenderte wieder mal durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Ihn reizte nicht der Gedanke in den Griffindorturm zu gehen und auf Neville oder seine ‚Freunde' zu treffen.

So blieb er auch erst stehen, als er von einer großen Tür angekommen war. Etwas überrascht wo ihn seine Schritte hingeführt hatten, öffnete er die Tür und kletterte auf den Astronomieturm.

Eine wohlige Stille umfing ihn. Immer wenn er früher alleine und ungestört sein wollte, war er hier hochgekommen.

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, wäre für jeden atemberaubend gewesen. Doch heute hatte er kein Interesse, sich in die Landschaft zu vertiefen.

Die Felder Hogwarts erstreckten sich vor ihm. In der untergehenden Sonne leuchteten diese in verschiedenen rot, gelb und Orangetönen auf. Man sah den See inmitten der Farbenpracht, der bei der untergehenden Sonne einen Kampf zwischen rot und grün ausfocht.

Vom Astronomieturm gesehen, konnte man bei weniger tiefen Stellen des Sees bis auf den Grund sehen.

Harry blickte dem stummen Kampf im Wasser zu, als er eine Bewegung neben sich wahrnahm.

Langsam drehte er sich um und ein ehrliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Sein kleiner Freund kam auf ihn zu gekrabbelt und blieb neben Harry sitzen. Er fragte sich wo es her kam. Warum es bei ihm geblieben ist oder was war es für ein Wesen war? Er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Es war ihm auch egal.

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf das fledermausartige Geschöpf, das er Krux genannt hatte, nieder und streichelte ihm dann leicht am Kopf. Erfreut von so viel Aufmerksamkeit quiekte das kleine Geschöpf auf und setzte sich näher an seinen neuen Besitzer.

Draco war verwirrt. Sollten die Gerüchte wirklich wahr sein? War Harry Potter wieder in Hogwarts?

Mit diesen Gedanken bog er um die Ecke und erblickte zu seiner Belustigung seinen neuen Konkurrenten (‚Dieses Weichei soll ein Konkurrent sein?' Er schmunzelte) auf dem Boden liegend und von einigen seiner Freunde umringt.

Er konnte bei diesem Anblick nicht an sich halten und brach in gellendes Gelächter aus. Blaise und Pansy, die gerade hinter im um die Ecke bogen ließen ebenfalls ihren Lachmuskeln freien Lauf.

Die kleine Gruppe um Neville drehte sich um und starrte die drei Slytherins böse an.

„Da gehörst du auch hin, Longbottom. Ja, krieche vor mir auf den Knien.", lachte Draco noch mal höhnisch auf, hob arrogant seine Nase hoch und blickte auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Jungen nieder.

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy.", stieß der am Boden liegende nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Und da dachte ich, der neue Held der Zauberwelt wäre so stark, sich von niemandem zusammenschlagen zu lassen. Wer war es Longbottom, ein Slytherin? Ich sollte ihm eine Dankeskarte schicken!" Blaise und Pansy, die nun neben ihn getreten waren, lachten wieder herablassend auf.

„Dabei sollte man meinen, du hättest genug Beschützer.", sagte Blaise und blickte die anderen drei Gryffindors an.

„Welche Beschützer meinst du, Blaise? Ich sehe hier nur Schwächlinge a la Wiesel, der sich immer hinter Potter versteckt hatte oder dieses Schlammblut, das nicht mal weiß, wie man sich einen ganzen Mann sucht." Bei diesen Worten schlang Pansy ihre Arme um Draco und sah ihn anhimmelnd an.

„Lass mich los!", herrschte Draco sie unwirsch an.

„Mr. Malfoy, können sie das hier bitte erklären?", erklang eine strenge Stimme.

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich um.

„Professor McGonagall. Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind gerade erst hier vorbeigekommen.", versuchte Draco mit aufgesetzter Unschuldsmiene zu erklären.

Doch McGonagall sah ihn ziemlich misstrauisch an.

In den letzten paar Tagen kam es nicht nur zu verbalen Austäuschen zwischen den beiden Jungen.

„Auch wenn es mir missfällt es zuzugeben, Professor McGonagall, aber Malfoy spricht die Wahrheit." Hasserfüllt sah Ron den immer noch unschuldig dreinblickenden Draco an.

„Dann wären sie bitte so freundlich und klären sie mich auf, Mr. Weasley."

„Potter.", stöhnte Neville hervor, als er sich unter Hermines Hilfe langsam aufrichtete.

Alle bis auf die Gryffindors sahen überrascht aus.

„Mr. Longbottom, habe ich sie richtig verstanden? Sie meinen, Mr. Potter hätte sie… nun ja.. verprügelt?", versuchte die Professorin es auszudrücken. Während zwei der drei Slytherins kaum ihr Grinsen verbergen konnten. ‚Und wie er ihn verprügelt hat. Genau auf die Weichteile drauf:', dachte Blaise amüsiert.

Nur Draco und die Gryffindorhauslehrerin schienen etwas geschockt zu sein.

Longbottom nickte nur, da nur ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen seinen Lippen entweichen konnte.

„Wo ist Mr. Potter hingegangen?", fragte die Hauslehrerin nun sichtlich verstimmt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry Potter der erste Gryffindor seit Jahren war (von dem sie wusste natürlich!), der einen anderen Gryffindor verprügelte.

Ron zeigte in die Richtung, in die vor kurzem Harry davon gestürmt war.

Nachdem die Hauslehrerin um die Ecke gebogen war, wies Neville Ron und Semus an dieser zu folgen.

Draco sah dem nur schweigend und emotionslos zu.

„Was glotzt ihr so? Geht mir aus dem Weg!", fauchte Neville.

Draco machte ihm spöttisch Platz, konnte aber nicht umhin, dem Jungen ein Bein zu stellen.

Lachend verschwanden auch die drei Slytherins und ließen den gedemütigten Neville zurück.

Draco wurde wieder ernst. ‚Wie kann es sein, dass dieses Potterbalg sich gegen seine Freunde stellt?'

Als sie dann in die Bücherei kamen, ihrem eigentlichem Ziel, suchte sich die kleine Gruppe einen leeren Tisch und machte sich sofort an die Hausaufgaben.

Beziehungsweiße Draco und Blasie machten sich an ihre Hausaufgaben, während Pansy über alles und jeden herzog der an ihr vorbei kam. Aber schlussendlich war Neville Longbottem ihr Lieblings Lästerthema.

Irgendwann wurde es Draco zu viel und er schlug in einem lauten Knall sein Zaubertrankbuch zu. Blaise blickte von seinem Verwandlungsbuch hoch, Pansy hielt endlich den Mund und blickte etwas verwirrt drein.

„Ich brauche frische Luft.", erklärte Draco auf die unausgesprochene Frage und erhob sich.

„Und ich geh alleine.", sagte er bestimmt.

Pansy ließ sich enttäuscht wieder auf ihrem Platz nieder. Blaise hingegen schickte ihm noch einen Verzweifelten Blich a la wie-kannst-du-mich-mit-ihr-alleine-lassen? Und widmete sich ergeben wieder seinem Buch, als Draco nur grinste und Pansy wieder drauf losplapperte. Bevor er die Bücherei verlies, vernahm er noch einen verzweifelten Aufschrei, als Pansy sich neben Blaise setzte und sich an ihn kuschelte.

Draco grinste in sich hinein und machte sich Richtung Astronomieturm auf.

Dies war immer ein Ort, wo er ungestört sein konnte. So dachte er zumindest bis heute.

Überrascht blieb er stehen, als er die in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt vor sich sitzen sah.

Unbeabsichtigt entfuhr ihm ein leiser Schrei, die die Gestalt vor ihm zusammen zucken und sich dann mit gezücktem Zauberstab schnell umdrehen ließ.

Harry und Draco starrten sich überrascht an.

‚Was will er hier?', ging es beiden durch den Kopf.

Draco musterte seinen Gegenüber und wurde etwas blass, als er Blut von Harrys Arm tropfen sah. Von den Wunden am Arm erst gar nicht zu sprechen. Es kam ihm wie in Zeitlupe vor. Rinnsale von kleinen Bächen Blut schlängelten sich von seinem linken Arm hinunter. Ein Tropfen nach dem anderen und am Boden bildete sich schon eine kleine Lache.

Dracos Blich glitt auf den Boden, und er musste schlucken. Er fand außer einer blutverschmierten Rasierklinge auch ein eigenartiges, ihm noch unbekanntes Wesen.

„Was…?", stieß der sonst so gelassene und arrogante Slytherin fassungslos hervor.

Nicht nur, dass sein Feind sich mit seinem ehemaligen Freunden prügelte, er ritzte sich auch die Arme. Draco blickte entgeistert sein Gegenüber an.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy? Los, lach ruhig wie erbärmlich mein Leben ist. Lach mich nur aus.", zischte Harry.

Draco war unfähig auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. Er zwang sich, sich zu sammeln. Was ihm auch halbwegs gelang.

„Also muss ich wohl dir die Dankeskarte schicken!"

Brach der Blonde das Schweigen und lachte kurz und gezwungen auf.

Harry schaute ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Wegen Longbottom.", erwiderte der Blonde grinsend.

„Dass du ihm ihn die Weichteile getreten hast."

Zuerst immer noch verwirt blickend, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

Mit einem einfachen „Hat's verdient." blickte er den Slytherin weiterhin mit erhobenem Zauberstab an.

„Pack den Stab weg, Potter. Ich hab nicht vor, dich zu attackieren." Langsam senkte sich der Stab.

„Was hast du denn stattdessen vor?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Achseln und setzte sich hin. „Vielleicht den Sternenhimmel beobachten!" Harry schaute in den Himmel und musste zugeben, dass die Aussicht wirklich schön war.

„Warum hast du Longbottom geschlagen? Ich dachte, ihr wäret Freunde.", fragte der Blonde, nachdem Harry sich auch hingesetzt hat.

Nun zuckte dieser mit den Schultern.

„Sein Gequatsche hat mir nicht gefallen." Draco lacht leise auf.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du was von einem Slytherin haben könntest.", witzelte er etwas und kam sich gleich komisch vor. Er saß hier neben seinem größten Feind und versuchte diesen etwas aufzubauen? Bei Merlin, wie kann das sein!

„Weißt du Malfoy, der sprechende Hut wollte mich eigentlich nach Slytherin stecken.", erwiderte Harry ernst.

„Und warum bist du nicht gegangen?"

„Weil ich damals dachte, wahre Freunde gefunden zu haben." Draco sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Gib mir deinen Arm.", forderte er Harry auf.

„Wofür?"

„Gib schon her!" sagte der Blonde etwas genervt und mit einer Spur des typischen Spotts in seiner Stimme.

„Ich werde dich schon nicht verhexen."

Harry hielt ihm seinen blutenden Arm entgegen.

Misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie Draco einen Zauber auf den Arm aussprach.

Als er ihn wieder los ließ, begannen sich die Wunden schon zu schließen.

„Woher kannst du das? Und warum machst du das?"

Überrascht zog der Schwarzhaarige seinen Arm zurück.

„Ich habe ihn von meinem Vater beigebracht bekommen, als ich mich auch geritzt habe.

Warum ich das gemacht hab? Ich weiß es selber nicht. Eigentlich müssten wir uns ja hassen."

Harry sah Draco wieder mal überrascht an. Warum sollte sich der Eisprinz Slytherins ritzen oder mal geritzt haben?

„Frag lieber nicht. Wirst sowieso keine Antwort bekommen."

Erwiderte Draco bei Harrys Blick.

Seufzend wandte sich dieser seinem geflügelten Freund zu und streichelte ihn.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er einen nachdenklichen Draco ausmachen, der in die Sterne schaute.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr wärt bereit einen Kommi zu hinterlassen?

Ihr müsst wissen, je mehr Kommis es werden, desto schneller kommt das nächste Chap.

Also, egal wie kurz das Kommi ist, ich freu mich riesig drüber und werde euch deswegen gewiss nicht beißen .


	6. Der Tag danach …

Huhu, da bin ich wieder lächel  
Ja, und wie ihr bestimmt schon richtig vermutet habt, hab ich euch auch ein neues chap mitgebracht  
Ich hoffe mal es gefällt euch, bin da an einigen sachen manchmal fast verzweifelt…..

* * *

Der Tag danach …

Mit einem lauten Gähnen erwachte Harry. Obwohl er noch todmüde war, und die Uhr neben seinem Bett 6 Uhr anzeigte, wollte er nicht länger im Bett bleiben.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes stellte er den magischen Wecker aus, der ihn um kurz vor 7 Uhr nicht nur mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Lärm aus dem Bett geholt hätte.

Augenreibend zog er seine Vorhänge zurück und stand auf, streckte sich und sah sich nach seinen Sachen um.

Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass auf ihnen ein Fluch gelegt worden war. Doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum er das wusste. Denn mit dieser Art von Scherzmagie kannte er sich nicht aus. Kurz überlegte er welchen Zauberspruch er jetzt anwenden konnte.

‚Etwas gutes hatten die Ferien also doch.', dachte er schelmisch grinsend.

Mit einem weiterem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten Zauber nahm er seine Sachen und ging ins Bad. Mit dem besten Gewissen, das der, der ihm diesen Fluch aufgehaltst hatte, bald sein blaues Wunder erleben würde.

Mit einem Seufzen drehte er die Dusche auf und genoss jeden einzelnen Wassertropfen. Wut kam in ihm auf, als er sich wieder an seine Aufenthalte in der Dusche mit Petunia erinnerte. Ihr herablassendes Lachen dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Er spannte sich an und schlug mit voller Kraft auf die Fliesen vor ihm. Eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange. Eine Träne des Abscheus, eine Träne des Hasses und eine Träne der Verzweiflung.

„Nie wieder.", flüsterte er und schlug noch mal mit voller Härte gegen die Fliesen. ‚Nein, ich werde mich nie wieder benutzen lassen. Mich nie wieder beherrschen lassen. Ich werde mich wehren.' Seine grünen Augen verfinsterten sich und wurden Nachtschwarz.

An seiner rechten Hand platzte eine Wunde auf und begann zu bluten. Harry beobachtete schon fast gleichgültig wie sich das Blutrinnsal mit dem Wasser vermischte und von diesem weggespült wurde. Tropfen um Tropfen wurde runtergespült. Der Boden der Dusche färbte sich langsam rot. Eine unbegreifliche Gier nach Rache, machte sich in ihm breit. Harry sah diesem Schauspiel noch eine weile zu, bevor er sich wieder auf das konzentrierte wozu er gekommen war. Das Duschen.

Mit Mühe sperrte er diese Erinnerungen weg und versuchte an etwas Angenehmeres zu denken.

Doch an was? Harry schluckte, als er feststellte, dass es nichts gab. Sein ganzes Leben war nichts. Genau genommen war es eigentlich überhaupt kein Leben, was er bisher geführt hatte. Aber ab jetzt würde es sich ändern. Er würde sich nicht mehr wie eine Schachfigur von irgendwelchen möchtegern Direktoren herumschubsen lassen.

Kaltes Wasser fiel auf sein Haar und lief sein Gesicht herunter, seinen Oberkörper und schloss schlussendlich seine Oberschenkel in eine kalte Umarmung. Doch die Kälte merkte er nicht mal.

Seine Gedanken wanderten und kamen zu seiner Überraschung zum gestrigen Abend zurück.

Er hatte sich ziemlich wohl gefühlt einfach nur dazusitzen, jemanden neben sich zu wissen, der ihn nicht bei einer Unachtsamkeit seinerseits verhexen würde.

Draco und er bestaunten noch sehr lange die Sterne. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie und dennoch schienen sie sich auf einer anderen Ebene zu verständigen

So kam er auch erst spät nach Mitternacht in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Erleichtert hatte er festgestellt, dass sich niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Er hätte wirklich keine Lust gehabt ausgefragt oder, wie es jetzt wahrscheinlicher wäre, eher einer von Neville aufgestachelten Menge zu begegnen.

Nach einer halben Stunde stieg er aus der magischen Dusche und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Spülte das Blut von seiner Wunde und verband diese auch gleich mit einem magischen Pflaster, dass immer im Bad zu finden war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er erleichtert, dass sich die Schnittwunden an seinem linken Arm geschlossen und aufgelöst haben. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl fuhr er darüber und drängte sein Bedürfnis, noch mal hinein zuschneiden nieder.

Schnell zog er sich an, denn wieder wollte er niemandem seines Hauses begegnen.

Keine fünf Minuten später schlüpfte Harry aus dem Portrait und machte sich Richtung Astronomieturm auf. Dort angekommen blickte er an die Decke und sah gerade noch wie Krux seine Flügel streckte und ein wenig mit den Augen blinzelte.

„Morgen, mein Freund." Das fledermausartige Wesen stürzte nach unten, breitete im letzten Moment seine Flügel aus und flog in einer großen Kurve um Harry.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Wollte dich fragen, ob du mir helfen und diesen Brief jemandem überbringen könntest?" Das kleine Geschöpf flatterte auf Harrys Schulter und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Es wäre mir sehr wichtig. Und ich kann auch keine Schuleule dafür los schicken.", versucht Harry zu erklären.

Mit einem leisem Quiecken streckte das silberhaarige Geschöpf sein Bein aus und lies eine kleine Pergamentrolle darauf befestigen.

Harry streichelte das Wesen ein letztes mal und ließ es mit diesem Brief davon fliegen.

Lange blickte er seinem kleinen Freund nach und ging erst, als er erschrocken feststellen musste, dass es schon 8 Uhr war und das Frühstuck schon längst begonnen hatte.

Auf dem Weg zum Saal traf er auf einige Gryffindors und Ravenclaws die ihm ein paar giftige Blicke zuwarfen, aber nichts weiter machten als zu tuscheln.

Das Ausmaß der letzten Ereignisse wurde ihm erst bewusst, als er in die Große Halle kam. Augenblicklich wurde es still. Alle sahen in seine Richtung, einige neugierig, einige finster und einige sogar ein wenig freundlich oder einfach desinteressiert. Harry schluckte und machte sich zum Gryffindortisch auf. Da noch nicht viele Schüler anwesend waren, setzte sich Harry so weit wie möglich von den anderen weg.

Er bemerkte, dass sich die meisten seiner Mitschüler seines Hauses extra so weit wie möglich wegsetzten und die, die nicht weiter weg von ihm sitzen konnten, blickten ihn schon fast mit tödlichen Blicken an.

„Potter!", donnerte es vom Eingang.

Alle drehten sich um. Alle?

Harry saß ungerührt an seinem Platz und beschmierte sein Brot mit Marmelade.

Zuerst war ein erschrockenes Raunen zu vernehmen, woraufhin sich der Raum mit tosendem Gelächter füllte.

„Potter!", hörte Harry wieder, nun aber hinter ihm.

Eine Hand an seiner Schulter wirbelte ihn herum. „Wenn dich….."

Bevor Ron seinen Satz beenden konnte, schnappte Harry dessen Hand und verdrehte sie.

Ron schrie vor Schmerz auf und ging, als Harry dessen Arm noch mehr verdrehte, in die Knie.

„Fass mich nicht an, Wealsey. Das nächste Mal könnt's übel enden.", erwiderte er mit eiskalter Stimme und fest zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Es wurde wieder still im Raum, bis auf einige Slytherins kicherte niemand mehr.

Erst jetzt wandte Harry sich Neville zu. Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbrauche hoch und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber.

„Ich dachte, Halloween ist erst in ein paar Wochen, Longbottom!"

„Was fällt dir ein, Potter! Du ….. du widerlicher Feigling. Kämpfe wenigstens wie ein Mann!" Die Stimme bebte vor Wut, genauso wie Nevilles Hasenohren und das Hasenschwänzchen.

Wütend versuchte er sie zu verbergen, aber durch einen Zauber konnte er es nicht. Die Sachen tauchten immer an einer nahen Stelle daneben wieder auf.

Am Lehrertisch sahen alle bestürzt auf die Szene nieder. Nur ein schwarzes Augenpaar blitzte vergnügt.

Der Erste, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, war Dumbledore.

„Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom. Sofort in mein Büro.", befahl der Schulleiter und stand selber mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf.

Als die Drei die Halle verlassen hatten, brandete wieder gellendes Gelächter auf, das aber diesmal hauptsächlich vom Slytherintisch kam.

„Erklären sie mir, Mr. Longbottom, was mit ihnen passiert ist und warum Mr. Potter der Schuldige sein soll? Und vor allem, warum sie so einen Szene in der Halle veranstaltet haben?" Der Direkte setzte sich in seinen Sessel und rieb sich müde die Augen.

Nicht nur Neville lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als Harry kalt auflachte. Mit kaum unterdrückter Heiterkeit beobachtete dieser, wie Nevilles Ohren paddelten.

„Professor, ich weiß einfach das dieser Nichtsnutz von Potter mich verhext hat. Er hat mir auch gestern gedroht und als ich mich heute Morgen angezogen habe, bekam ich diese…. diese Ohren und diesen verfluchten Schwanz…. Ich weiß es war Potter. Nur er kann es gewesen sein.", ratterte Neville wütend runter.

„Hast du einen Beweiß, ‚Longbottom'?" erwiderte Harry, kalt grinsend, dass es einem das Blut in den Adern gefror.

„Professor, ich weiß nicht, wovon Mr. Longbottom spricht. Die einzigen Zauber, die ich seit gestern ausgesprochen habe, waren ein Umkehrzauber und ein Zauber um den magischen Wecker zu deaktivieren."

„Dann hätten sie sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihren Zauberstab prüfen würde?", fragte der Direktor lauernd.

Harrys Grinsen löste sich auf und machte einem noch finsterem Blick Platz. Langsam kramte er in seiner Tasche und holte nach unendlich langer Zeit endlich seinen Zauberstab raus. Dumbledore nahm ihn ohne weiteres und fuhr mit einigen Analysezaubern da drüber.

„Sie haben Recht, Mr. Potter, von ihrem Zauberstab wurde kein Verwünschungszauber ausgesandt.", meinte Dumbledore mit einem enttäuschten Unterton.

Harrys Augen blitzten und ohne zu warten, dass der Direktor ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück gab, nahm er ihn einfach und ging.

Das letzte was er vernahm, war ein wütendes Schnauben von Nevilles Seite und Dumbledores Worte. „Mr. Longbottom. Sie sind sicherlich einem Streich zum Opfer gefallen. Am besten bleiben sie noch etwas hier, ich will sehen, ob ich für sie etwas machen kann. Aber wehe, sie machen noch so was dummes."

„Aber Professor. Ich weiß, dass er es war……"

Nevilles Satz hörte Harry nicht mehr.

Er ging gemütlich eine Treppe hinunter, blieb kurz stehen und überlegte was seine erste Stunde war. Etwas frustriert machte er sich Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer auf.

Vor der Klasse standen kleinere Gruppierungen, die bei Harrys Erscheinen kurz mit ihren Gesprächen aufhörten. Die Gryffindors gifteten ihn an, da es ja offensichtlich war, dass Harry ihren neuen Helden attackiert hatte. Auch hatten sie vom gestrigen Vorfall gehört und waren mehr als nur empört.

Die Slytherins entgegen grinsten ihn kurz an oder ignorierten ihn ganz, was ja eigentlich nicht ihre Art war. Alle schienen zu glauben, dass er etwas mit Nevilles neuem Kostüm zu tun hatte. Harry grinste in sich hinein. Ja, die langen Nächte, in denen er gelesen hatte, hatten doch was Gutes.

Die erste Stunde verging fast ereignislos. Harry hatte kein großes Interesse dem Unterricht zu folgen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Dies fiel McGonnagal auf, aber so oft sie ihn auch dran nahm, wusste Harry die richtige Antwort. Man sah der Professorin an, dass sie das nicht erwartet hatte und ließ Harry nach einiger Zeit in Ruhe, ohne ihm auch nur einen Hauspunkt gegeben zu haben.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen ähnlich. Harry wurde entweder gänzlich ignoriert oder bis zum umfallen ausgefragt.

Allein Neville schien der Gewinner zu sein. Nachdem Dumbledore es geschafft hatte, ihn wieder zu entzaubern kam er zur zweiten Stunde Zaubergeschichte.

Die Lehrer schienen ihn zu vergöttern und schmissen ihm die Punkte nur so hinterher.

Während sie versuchten Harry wegen jeder Kleinigkeit anzumeckern, lobten sie Neville bei jedem Unsinn in den Himmel.

Nach und nach wurde Harry bewusst, wie viel davon abhing, ob man berühmt war oder nicht. Selbst Schüler anderer Häuser mit denen er früher so halbwegs befreundet gewesen war, begegneten ihm mit Spott, schrieen ihm Hassparolen hinterher oder versuchten ihn zu verhexen.

Und all das, weil Neville, der Harry nicht verzeihen konnte, dass er ihn so gedemütigt hatte, die ganze Schule gegen ihn aufgebracht hatte.

Hinter Harrys Rücken wurde getratscht und getuschelt. Er wurde immer ausgeschlossen und wenn sie doch einmal eine Gruppenarbeit machen mussten, musste ein Schüler vom Lehrer fast schon gezwungen werden mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.

Selbst die Slytherins behandelten ihn besser als sein eigenes Haus. Sie ließen ihn größtenteils einfach in Ruhe.

Die letzte Stunde am Vormittag ging zuende. Alle verließen gut gelaunt und voller Vorfreude auf das Mittagessen den Raum, aber nicht bevor sie Harry noch einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen hatten.

Draco ging an ihm vorbei und klopfte ihm kurz auf den Arm, bevor er, ohne seinen typisch höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck zu verlieren, zu seinen Kameraden aufschloss.

Harry sah dem Blonden nach. In seiner Hand einen Zettel haltend.

Ich frage mich immer noch, warum du nicht nach Slytherin gelangt bist. Du hättest da viel besser reingepasst.

Die Sterne sollen heute Abend wirklich gut sichtbar sein.

Draco

Harry lächelte etwas, als er die Nachricht las. Er nahm sich einfach vor, an diesem Abend auf den Astronomieturm zu gehen und die Sterne zu bewundern.

Keine 10 Minuten später befand er sich in der Großen Halle, um etwas zu Mittag zu essen. Zielstrebig steuerte er die hinterste und kaum besetzte Ecke des Tisches an. Schon beim reinkommen hat ihm mindestens die halbe Schülerschaft signalisiert, dass er nicht Willkommen war.

Nach einer Weile spürte er plötzlich je eine Hand auf seinen Schultern. Er wollte schon auffahren und die ungewünschte Person, wie Ron beim Frühstück niederstrecken, als zwei strahlende Gesichter in seinem Blickfeld auftauchten.

„Hey, Harry.", riefen zwei grinsende Weasley Zwillinge dem baffen Harry entgegen. Nach dem vorangegangenem Vormittag hätte er so was nicht erwartet.

„Wie geht es dir, Kumpel?"

„Warst ja kaum aufzutreiben seit gestern."

„Hast dich wohl extra vor uns versteckt.", sagte George den letzten Satz schmollend.

Harry blickte sie immer noch verwirrt an.

„Hallo.", erwiderte er unsicher.

„Nun sieh dir das mal an, Fred."

„Ich seh's ja, George."

Harry wurde immer verwirrter. Solche Herzigkeit hat er gar nicht mehr erwartet.

Die Zwei machten sich entweder den größten Spaß ihres Lebens mit ihm oder waren doch noch nicht auf Nevilles Seite übergelaufen.

„Hogwarts an Harry, bist du noch anwesend?", grinsend wedelte Fred mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum. Dieser verbarg schnell seine Verwirrtheit und setzte einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte er, bemüht um einen gelangweilten Ton. Nun war es an der Reihe der Zwillinge, sich fragend anzusehen.

„Wir wollten nur mit dir reden und dich hier willkommen heißen."

„Dich fragen wo du warst und wie du es geschafft hast, Neville so zu verhexen. Wir probieren das schon seit das Schuljahr wieder angefangen hat."

„Aber natürlich auch gratulieren, dass du Neville gezeigt hast, wo der Fußboden ist. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Wieder strahlten beide Weasley Zwillinge und brachen dann in Gelächter aus.

„Uns geht der Quatsch mit dem ‚neuen Retter der Zauberwelt' total auf den Geist. Unverschämtheit so was. Und dabei warst du es, der die ganze Vorarbeit geleistet hat und Voldemort in den Hntern getreten hat."

Die Zwillinge setzten sich nun. Je einer neben Harry.

„Weißt du, Neville ist total abgehoben und noch schlimmer als Draco geworden."

Mampfend sahen sie Harry an, der dem Gespräch der Beiden bis jetzt nur zu gehört hatte.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Ihm wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass einige Nevilles Art und Weise sich zu verhalten, nicht tolerierten.

Der beste Beweis waren die Zwillinge, die gerade versuchten eine neue magische Speise zu probieren, die anscheinend nicht daran dachte in ihren Mund zu verschwinden, sondern vom Tisch zu hüpfen. „Und dahin ist sie." War der einzige Kommentar von George als er das grüne Etwas unterm Tisch verschwinden sah.

Die drei redeten während des Essens, oder eher gesagt die Zwillinge redeten und Harry nickte oder schüttelte den Kopf.

Er erfuhr, das schon mehrere solcher ähnlicher Anschläge von Schülern ausgeführt wurden, doch leider niemals geklappt hatten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, verabschiedeten sich Fred und Georg. Zwar war er erfreut, dass wenigstens einige ihm ohne Abscheu und Ablehnung begegneten, aber ebenso wollte er doch alleine sein. Diese Zauberer gingen ihm langsam alle auf die Nerven.

So verschwand er auch kurze Zeit nach dem Essen in die Bibliothek, um dort seine freie Zeit bis zur nächsten Stunde zu verbringen. In den Ferien hatte er jede Nacht, in der er noch sitzen konnte und nicht vor Erschöpfung fast in Ohnmacht gefallen war, gelesen.

In diesen Stunden verstand er zum ersten Mal was es hieß, sich in ein Buch richtig zu vertiefen. Er vergaß beim intensiven Lernen fast, was um ihn herum passierte. Und genoss es, sich Wissen anzueignen. Jetzt wollte er auch vergessen. Nebenbei vielleicht aber auch noch was Nützliches dazu lernen.

In der Bücherei schweifte sein Blick über die vielen alten Bücher. Er lächelte, da er an Hermine denken musste, die die Bücher hier fast alle auswendig kennen musste und sie dennoch bei jedem ihrer früheren Aufenthalte fast liebkost hatte.

Er ging durch die Reihen und suchte auf den Buchrücken nach einem interessanten Thema.

Aber nichts wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. So zog er ohne zu wissen, welchen Inhalt dieses Buch hatte eines raus und suchte sich in der hintersten Ecke der Bücherei einen Platz. Erst als er saß, ließ er einen Blick auf das Buch fallen.

„Magische Wesen und ihre Fähigkeiten.", las er laut vor.

Er schlug die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen. Je weiter er in dem Buch vorankam, desto interessanter wurde es. Einige Seiten überblätterte er einfach, da er es entweder schon wusste oder es einfach nur uninteressant fand.

„Lass mich, Ron, sag Neville ich bin beschäftigt und würde später kommen." Harry sah von seinem Buch auf und entdeckte Hermine, die von Ron am Arm festgehalten wurde. Wütend entwand sie sich ihm und stapfte hinter ein Bücherregal. Ron fluchte und eilte aus der Bücherei.

Harry blickte Ron traurig hinterher. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieser ihm all die Jahre nur die Freundschaft vorgespielt hatte, weil er der ‚berühmte Harry Potter' war.

Hermine kam wieder hervor und setzte sich an einen Tisch, der mit Büchern nur so vollgestopft war, und begann weiter ihrer Arbeit nach zu gehen. Nach einiger Zeit der Beobachtung vertiefte er sich wieder in sein Buch.

Ein weiterer Aufschrei von Hermine ließ ihn inne halten und aufblicken. Diesmal war es Neville, der sie aus der Bücherei zerren wollte.

„Neville, ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich will hier nur ungestört lernen. Lass deine Eifersüchteleien bei dir.", erwiderte Hermine genervt.

„Eine Freundin hat gefälligst bei ihrem Freund zu sein. Und lernen brauchst du auch nicht, du bist schon so die schlauste Hexe der ganzen Stufe.", meinte Neville etwas versöhnlicher und strich ihr durchs Haar. Bevor sie noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, küsste er sie.

„So, und jetzt komm."

Harry sah, wie Hermine nur noch resigniert ihre Bücher zusammenpackte und hinter Neville verschwand.

Auch er machte sich auf den Weg, als er auf seine Uhr sah und feststellen musste, dass in kaum 10 Minuten Zaubertränke beginnen würde. Hastig packte er seine Notizen zusammen und lieh sich das Buch aus, um gleich darauf in den Turm zu hetzen und seine Sachen für Zaubertränke zu holen.

Außer Atem kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um als letzter unter dem herablassendem Blick Professor Snapes in die Klasse zu treten.

Unsicher wo er sich hinsetzten sollte, steuerte er einen leeren Tisch in der hintersten Reihe an.

„Mr. Potter, hier wird niemand bevorzugt, also setzten sie sich neben einen der anderen Schüler.", sagte er mit einer so herablassenden Stimme, die ihm eine Goldene Medaille gewinnen lassen könnte, wenn es solche Weltmeisterschaften gäbe.

Es waren nur noch zwei Plätze frei. Neben Neville wollte er sich nicht hinsetzten und so blieb ihm nur noch ein arrogant entgegenblickender Draco.

Draco verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts dazu. Und Snape? Ihm war nicht anzusehen was er davon hielt, dass sich sein absoluter Hassschüler, jetzt eigentlich Hassschüler Nr.2, denn Neville hatte ihm den ersten Platz abgenommen, sich neben seinen absoluten Lieblingsschüler setzte.

Finster sah er in die Klasse und räusperte sich kurz.

„Da in den letzten Tagen gewisse Schüler eine Unmenge meiner Heiltränke genommen haben,",dabei sah er besonders Harry scharf an, bevor sein Blick genauso finster zu Neville wanderte. " werden sie heute in Zusammenarbeit mit ihren Tischnachbarn einen solchen Trank brauen." In der Klasse entstand Gemurmel, denn alle wussten, dass Heiltränke besonders schwer zu brauen waren. Und vor allem die, die von Snape aufgetragen wurden.

„RUHE!", herrschte Snape „Ihr nichtsnutze von Schülern. Wenn ihr den Trank hinbekommt, könnt ihr gehen. Wenn euch der Trank misslingt, werden euch Hauspunkte abgezogen und wenn euch euer Kessel explodiert, werdet ihr zu den entzogenen Punkten auch noch Nachsitzen!" Beim letzten Satz sah er Neville an, der leicht errötete.

„Sir, aber ich habe keinen Partner.", erwiderte dieser etwas trotzig.

‚Anscheinend denkt er jetzt, das ihn alle mit Samthandschuhen anfassen', sinnierte Harry verächtlich.

„Dann brauen sie ihn halt alleine, Mr. Longbottom. Sie sind alt genug, um nicht am Rockzipfel ihrer Oma zu hängen." Snapes Gesicht umspielte ein unheimliches Lächeln, das vor schierer Vorfreude strahlte, den Schülern eine prächtige Nachsitzstunde zu erteilen. Er brauchte ja sowieso mal wieder ein paar Sachen aus dem Verbotenem Wald.

„Aber…", versuchte Neville noch zu protestieren, wurde jedoch von Snape mit „5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Widerspruchs gegen eine Lehrperson." unterbrochen.

Harry musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Mit einem schwenk seines Zauberstabes, ließ Snape ein Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen.

„Abschreiben und anfangen.", herrschte er seine Klasse an und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, während sich alle missmutig daran machten.

„Wehe du versaust den Trank, Potter.", zischte Draco beim abschreiben. Harry schwieg und tat es ihm nach.

„Du holst den Kessel, ich die Zutaten.", befahl der Blonde und machte sich auf, all die Kräuter, Wurzeln und andere Bestandteile des Trankes zu holen. Harry blinzelte, wollte aber lieber nichts sagen. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit Draco wäre jetzt ziemlich unpassend gewesen.

So holte er den schweren Kessel und machte ihn mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten Spruch sauber.

Er blickte Draco an, der es nicht lassen konnte Neville anzustolpern und ihn deswegen auch noch anzuschreien. Wie oft in der Vergangenheit hatte dieser Malfoy dieses Spielchen auch mit ihm gespielt?

Hatte sich Harry den Draco gestern nur eingebildet, genauso wie die Notiz von gerade? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend hielt Draco einfach eine Maskerade aufrecht, die seit Generationen als Vorurteil auf der ganzen Familie lag.

„Statt mich so blöd anzustarren, kannst du mir auch helfen.", fauchte der Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen an. Harry seufzte und sie machten sich an die Arbeit. Jeder ging seiner Arbeit nach. Draco bereitete die Kräuter vor und Harry die Wurzeln.

„Halt.", rief Draco auf einmal geschockt aus. Harry hielt inne und sah seinen Gegenüber an.

„Mr. Malfoy, was schreien sie hier so herum?"

Snape stand genau hinter ihm und sah die beiden ungleichen Jungen an.

„Sir. Potter wollte die Wurzel schneiden, obwohl in den Anweisungen steht, dass sie gestampft werden soll."

„Mr. Potter fünf….", weiter kam er nicht.

„Professor, Sir. Diese Wurzel ist die Ignoxa Wurzel, sie entfaltet ihre Wirkung besser im Trank wenn sie geschnitten wird. Im gestampften Zustand, werden nur geringe Mengen ihrer Wirkungskraft aktiv. Richtig eingesetzt und zubereitet wirkt der Trank schneller und besser, als wenn man die Wurzel stampft. Außerdem gibt sie diesem Spezielen Trank noch mehr Wirkung, wenn sie in kleinen Mengen hinzugefügt wird.", unterbrach Harry seinen Hasslehrer.

„Das ist Richtig, aber woher wissen sie das, Mr. Potter?", fragte überrascht der Tränkemeister, er war sich sicher, dies seiner Klasse gegenüber noch nicht erwähnt zu haben.

„Ist ja auch egal…." Snape zögerte. ‚Irgendwie hat sich Potter verändert.'

„3 Punkte für Gryffindor." Alles wurde still und alle Augen blickten verständnislos von Harry zu Snape. Mit geöffneten Mündern fragten sie sich im ernst, ob sich der Tränkemeister nicht versprochen oder getäuscht hätte. Doch dieser ging nur weiter und schaute sich die halb fertigen Tränke der anderen an.

Harry schluckte, es war das erste mal, dass ihm Snape Punkte gegeben hatte.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Draco, vergessend seine Maske des Hochmuts wieder aufzusetzen.

„Gelesen.", erwiderte Harry und zuckte die Schultern, um sich gleich darauf wieder an die Arbeit zu machen.

Draco schielte noch einige male zu Harry rüber, während dieser hochkonzentriert begann die Zutaten in den Kessel zu werfen und umzurühren. Schweiß glitzerte beiden Jungen auf der Stirn, als sie endlich die letzte Zutat in den Trank warfen und diesen zwei mal rechts und drei mal links umrührten.

Erschöpft, aber auch stolz das ihnen der Trank gelungen war, wollte er sich gerade auf seinen Stuhl setzen, als wie erwartet, Nevilles Kessel bedrohlich köchelte und der Inhalt dann in einer dunkelblauen Wolke explodierte.

Snape war außer sich vor Wut und schrie Neville so lange an, bis man hätte meinen können, Nevilles Animagusform wäre ein Wurm.

Bald entließ er die Klasse, doch vorher lobte er noch den Trank von Mr. Malfoy. Denn dieser war gut geworden und überstieg all seine Erwartungen.

„Da bist du also doch zu was zu gebrauchen, Potter.", rief Draco wie immer herablassend und sich seine blonden Haare zurückwerfend, in der Tür stehend zurück.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig. Wieder zog sich Harry in die Bücherei zurück, doch diesmal um seine Hausarbeiten zu erledigen.

Erleichtert schloss er nach gut drei Stunden Gehirnarbeit seine Bücher und packte die beschriebenen Pergamente ein. Es war noch früher Abend und so machte sich Harry kurz zur Untersuchung im Krankenflügel auf, um dann auf den Astronomieturm zu steigen. Gedacht, getan.

Madam Pomfrey war begeistert gewesen, einen ihrer Patienten so gesund zu sehen und umarmte ihn sogar, bis sie feststellte, dass er sich versteifte und bleich wurde. Sie wollte wissen, ob ihn noch was fehlte, aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich schnellen Schrittes zum Astronomieturm auf.

‚Diese Berührung. Oh nein, ich will das nicht. Es ekelt mich an', dachte er die ganze Zeit und rieb sich seine Arme. Die einzigen Berührungen an die er sich erinnerte, waren die von Petunia und ihrer Freundin gewesen. Es ekelte ihn, von einer weiblichen Person auch nur gestreift zu werden. Bilder von seinen Sommerferien schossen ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Er wollte endlich befreit von ihnen sein. Mit einem Wimmern lehnte er sich an eine Säule. Der kalte Stein unter seinen Händen beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Wie am Morgen schlug er mit der Faust auf die Gesteinsschicht ein und wartete auf den Schmerz, der seine Erinnerungen verdrängen sollte. Ein weiterer und festerer Schlag folgte, als die erhoffte Wirkung nicht einsetzte. Verzweifelt hämmerte er noch einige Male auf die Säule an, bis ihm die Sinnlosigkeit seines Unterfangens bewusst wurde. Seufzend lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Seine Gedanken im hintersten Teil seines Geistes einsperrend, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg.

Ob er sich freute, Draco wieder zu sehen? Wenn ja, gestand er es sich nicht ein. Er wollte die frische der Luft und die Stille des Abends genießen.

Schnell stieg er die Stufen hoch und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Lange stand er still da, an nichts denkend und nichts Schlimmes ahnend.

Die Tür hinter ihm wurde geöffnet und erfreut quiekte eine, Harry bekannte Stimme.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt, er befindet sich hier oben."

Bevor sich er auch nur umdrehen konnte, traf ihn etwas am Kopf. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

Harry regte sich. Sein Kopf dröhnte.

Er bewegte sich, doch dies veranlasste ihn, vor Schmerz aufzukeuchen.

„Na, endlich wach, Potter? Ich dachte schon, du willst hier bis Morgen ein Nickerchen halten."

Die Stimme kam ihm ziemlich bekannt vor.

„Hier, trink das.", eine kleine Flasche berührte seine Lippen. Vorsichtig schluckte er langsam.

Mit einem Stöhnen schlug er seine Augen auf und blickte auf die neben ihm sitzende Gestalt.

„Malfoy.", krächzte er und betastete eine große Beule an seinem Hinterkopf.

„Ja, ich bin's, Potter, und sei froh, dass ich es bin und nicht einer deiner ach so guten Freunde."

Beide Gesichter verfinsterten sich.

Harry erinnerte sich, Rons Stimme gehört zu haben, bevor er ohnmächtig geworden war. Aber er könnte sich auch getäuscht haben.

„Was ist passiert?" Mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht richtete er sich auf.

„Ich habe deinen Arsch gerettet, Potter. Warum auch immer.", fügte er eher zu sich selbst hinzu.

„Als ich hier hoch kam, lagst du bewusstlos auf dem Boden und wurdest von Wiesel und Longbottom zusammengeschlagen. Ich habe ihnen etwas Dampf unterm Hintern gemacht."

Draco grinste teuflisch und Harry lachte, da sein Erzfeind eine Muggelredewendung benutzt hatte.

„Danke." Überrascht von seinen eigenen Worten blickte er seinen früheren Rivalen an, der einen genauso überraschten Anblick machte.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt verhexen."

„Warum?"

„Weil du mir unheimlich bist, Potter.", grinste Draco.

„Dann müsste ich dich aber auch verhexen. Früher hättest du mich ohne weiteres vom Turm geschmissen, hättest du mich so vorgefunden.", erwiderte Harry und lächelte leicht.

Harry sah an sich herunter und schlagartig verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Seine Arme leuchteten schon fast violett. Seine Handgelenke schmückten unerwünschte blaue Armreife.

Vorsichtig betastete er sie. Was aber wieder dazu führte, dass sich sein Gesicht nur noch mehr vor Schmerz verzog.

„Keine Angst, dein Gesicht sieht schlimmer aus. Und so schnell wird das auch nun wieder nicht heilen." Draco beobachtete ihn.

„Wo hast du eigentlich den Heiltrank her?"

Draco zauberte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf sein Antlitz.

„Da der Heiltrank uns heute so gut gelungen ist, dachte ich, es würde nicht schaden ein paar Fläschchen ‚auszuleihen'. Außerdem ist es immer gut so was in der Art mit sich herumzuschleppen."

Harry musste grinsen. Wie würde wohl Snape reagieren, wenn er wüsste dass sein Lieblingsschüler ihn bestahl...

* * *

soooooooooo. wie fandet ihr es?  
ich fands einfach göttlich als ich mir neville in so nem hasenkostüm vorgestellt hab kicher  
naja, aber es kommt ja jetzt nicht mehr auf mich an, sondern auf euch…  
schön kommis schreiben und das nächste pitel kommt bald…. lächel  
bye bye

nuit


	7. Nachsitzen

Hallo meine lieben,

da bin ich wieder und hab euch auch ein neues Chap mitgebracht.

Ich hoffe ihr freut euch genauso, wie ich mich auf eure kommis

Ein besonderer Dank natürlich an meine liebe betaleserin silbernewolfsfrau. Danke, das du dich immer wieder durch meine Kapitel durchkämpfst eine riesige Tüte mit Gummibärchen vor dir hinstellt xD

So, da leider am Mittwoch wieder die Schule beginnt, und sie mir sehr wichtig ist, vor allem dieses Jahr, weiß ich leider nicht, wann ich genau das nächste Chap on stellen kann. Werde mich aber dennoch bemühen es so früh wie möglich wieder zu tun

Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das lächel

* * *

Nachsitzen

Die nächsten Tage vergingen nicht anders als zuvor. Harry stand jeden Morgen um 6 Uhr auf, um den anderen Gryffindors zu entgehen, nahm eine Dusche und machte sich sofort davon. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt jeden Morgen einen Streifzug durch Hogwarts zu machen oder draußen in der frische des Morgens zu trainieren. Es bestand hauptsächlich darin ein paar Runden um den großen See zu laufen und das ganze Training dann mit etwas Muskelaufbau zu beenden.

Sein Frühstück nahm er so früh es ging ein und verschwand als einer der Ersten aus der Großen Halle.

So gut es ging, ging er allen seinen Mitschülern aus dem Weg.

Neville hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, alle gegen ihn aufzuhetzen. Fast jeder Gryffindor und einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs spotteten über ihn, wollten ihn verhexen oder sich auch einfach auf ihn stürzen.

Harry war kein Schwächling, nicht auf dem Magischen Gebiet und genauso wenig auf dem Körperlichen. Dennoch hatte er keine Lust einer Übermacht von 15 Gegnern zu begegnen.

Selbst die Lehrer behandelten ihn schlechter, zogen ihm immer wieder für jede Nichtigkeit Punkte ab oder ignorierten ihn völlig. Neville im Gegenzug behandelten sie wie einen König.

Harry seufzte, als er eine Woche nach seiner spektakulären Ankunft zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Morgen ging. Seine Schritte wurden immer langsamer je näher er dem Klassenraum kam. Vor der letzten Biegung blieb er stehen und atmete noch mal tief durch. Mit einem finsterem Gesichtsausdruck ging er um die Ecke und steuerte eine Säule an, dabei die tödlichen Blicke der Anderen nicht beachtend.

Die Arme verschränkt, lehnte er sich an die Säule und sah sich gelangweilt um.

Harry hätte schon wie ein schweizer Käse aussehen können, hätten nicht wie durch Zufall einige Slytherins neben ihm gestanden.

Draco begegnete ihm zwar immer noch mit Spott, aber es war nicht der gleiche Spott wie früher oder wie der, den er jetzt Neville entgegenbrachte. Ganz Slytherin schien sich zu vereinen, um gegen den neuen Helden zu agieren und ließen somit keine Möglichkeit aus, Neville irgendwie zu verletzten, sei es verbal oder körperlich.

Nach einer ziemlich langen Wartezeit erschien auch McGonagall.

Finster blickte sie auf den Grünäugigen nieder.

„Sie werden Professor Snape bei einigen Tränken helfen, Mr. Potter. Finden sie sich für die erste Nachsitzstunde in zwei Tagen bei ihm im Büro ein, um ihre Strafe für ihr Fehlverhalten abzuarbeiten." Harry sah die Professorin mit versteinertem Gesicht an und nickte kurz.

Sich von der Säule abstoßend, folgte er allen als letzter in den Klassenraum.

Harry war mulmig zumute. Nachsitzen bei Snape.

Da hätte er lieber die Große Halle ohne Magie zu verwenden geputzt. Harry seufzte auf, da musste er jetzt wohl durch. Und was machte einmal Nachsitzen bei Snape schon aus? Es gab schlimmeres…

Desinteressiert versuchte er dem Unterricht zu folgen, was ihm nicht sonderlich gut gelang.

In der letzten Woche hatten ihn nur zwei Fächer einigermaßen interessiert.

Komischerweise waren es Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke, beides bei Snape. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hat ihn schon immer interessiert, aber Zaubertränke eigentlich eher weniger.

‚Vielleicht liegt es auch an Snapes Verhalten?', überlegte er. Professor Snape überwachte seinen Hassschüler nicht mehr die ganze Zeit. Schrie ihn nicht mehr ohne jeden Grund an und ließ dem Jungen Freiraum, um sein Können zu beweisen. Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr so nervös wie früher und machte kaum Fehler. Seine Handbewegungen wurden gezielter und von Stunde zu Stunde professioneller.

Mit dem Hintergrundwissen, dass er sich in den Ferien angeeignet hatte, wurde er zu einer bedrohlichen Konkurrenz für Hermine, die nicht wenige Male in der Stunde gehetzt zu ihm rüberblickte.

Gelangweilt sah er auf seine Uhr. Es war eine Muggeluhr, die er mal vor langer Zeit, wie es ihm vorkam, von Sirius geschenkt bekommen hatte. Damals war er ein wenig belustigt gewesen, dass er ausgerechnet von einem Zauberer einen Muggelgegenstand bekommen hatte, heute war er einfach nur dankbar, aber auch traurig deswegen. Diese Uhr war das Einzige, was ihm noch von Sirius geblieben war. Es gab zwar noch den Grimmauld Platz 12, aber alles was sich darin befand, gehörte eigentlich der Familie Black und er verband keinen der dort stehenden Gegenstände mit Sirius, denn selbst dieser hatte sich in diesem Haus nie wohl gefühlt und es nur gehasst. Eine Welle der Trauer durchflutete ihn.

Alle, denen er jemals vertraut oder die er jemals geliebt hatte, waren fort oder hatten sich von ihm abgewandt. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Was hatte er ihnen nur angetan, dass sie ihn so behandelten? Sirius…

Ein weiterer Blick auf seine schwarze Uhr mit Lederarmband sagte ihm, dass die Stunde bald zuende sein würde.

Der halbe Vormittag verging und Harry schleppte sich von einer Stunde zur nächsten.

Bis dann Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kam.

Er war nicht wirklich erfreut oder begeistert, aber es war das Einzige, was seinen kalten Augen etwas aufleuchten ließ. Auch wenn er Snape immer noch nicht leiden konnte, er ihn gewiss auch nicht.

Snape war gnadenlos in all den Vergangenen Stunden, und dennoch verausgabte sich Harry dort gerne.

Ließ seine Wut mit seiner Magie verschmelzen und gab ihr so freien Lauf. Und nicht selten kam es in den vergangenen Stunden vor, dass selbst Snape einschreiten musste, um Harrys Flüche abzumildern. Bei den Slytherins erwarb er dadurch etwas Respekt, bei den Gryffindors eher das Gegenteil. Sie nahmen es als eine Art Herausforderung, der sie aber noch nicht gewachsen waren.

Der Unterricht fand, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, im Kerker statt. Dieser Raum befand sich noch tiefer als der von Zaubertränke. Riesige Säulen stiegen ins unermessliche hoch, gewaltige Nischen wurden von giftig grünen Vorhängen mit feinem silbrigem Muster verhängt.

Der Raum wurde in der Mitte von einer art Gitter getrennt. Der vordere Bereich des Raumes diente für die theoretischen Stunden. Schulbänke im tiefsten schwarz standen Reihe an Reihe, während der Lehrertisch erhoben auf einem Podest auf die Bänke nieder zu blicken schien.

Verzauberte und düstere Bilder von Dämonen, Kreaturen der Nacht und finster dreinblickenden Zauberern oder Hexen schmückten die Wände und versuchten jeden Neuankömmling in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

Der hintere Bereich des Raumes diente als Trainingsplatz für die praktischen Stunden.

Dieser war schlicht ausgestattet. Vorwiegend in schwarz und giftgrün gehalten. In der Mitte befand sich etwas, dass einer Arena sehr nahe kam.

Eine kleine Tribüne mit Sitzmöglichkeiten umrundete den etwas tiefer gelegten blutroten Boden.

Als Harry vor einer Woche den Raum zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, war er einfach nur sprachlos gewesen. Er bewunderte die Skulpturen die in die Säulen gehauen waren, die Bilder, alles in allem den ganzen Raum. Der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Raum strahlte eine Stimmung aus, die er selbst zu fühlen glaubte.

Snape Stimme hallte in diesem gewaltigen Raum nach und ließ jeden Schüler einen Schauer lebender Eiskristalle über den Rücken fallen. Und der nur durch Kerzen erleuchtete Raum spielte einem Bewegungen vor, die nie wirklich da waren.

Als Harry nun wieder den Raum betrat, musterte er ihn wieder ehrfürchtig.

Draco drängelte sich an ihm vorbei, setzte sich an seinen Stammplatz und wartete bis endlich der Unterricht beginnen würde.

Harry hatte ihn noch einige male auf dem Astronomieturm getroffen und etwas wie Respekt hatte sich zwischen ihnen gebildet.

Nun blickte er sich um und stellte fest, dass er sich wieder mal neben Draco setzen musste, wollte er nicht neben Neville sitzen oder von Snape angeschrieen werden.

Der Blonde drehte sich nicht mal mehr um, als er jemanden neben sich hinsetzen hörte.

Es konnte kein anderer als Potter sein, denn die anderen Slytherins hüteten sich, sich neben ihn zu setzten, da sie befürchteten, wegen einem Fehler ihrerseits von Draco übelst verhext zu werden. Aber auch ein Gryffindor würde eher sterben, als sich neben dem Oberhaupt der Slytherins zu setzen. Die Ausnahme war Harry.

„Seite 1233, vierter Absatz.", schallte die unheimliche Stimme Snapes durch den Raum.

Beide Jungen zuckten etwas zusammen. Selbst Draco hatte sich bis jetzt nicht an diesen unheimlichen Effekt gewöhnt.

Es war vollkommen still, keiner wagte e,s in diesem Raum etwas zu sagen, nicht einmal zu husten.

Blätter raschelten.

„Das heutige Thema wird sich um die Xhindi drehen. Hat jemand eine Ahnung, was das für Wesen sind?"

Eine Hand schnellte in die Höhe.

„Keiner?" Snape sah sich in der Klasse um.

Hermine, die dieses Spielchen satt hatte, ließ einfach ihre Hand oben und starrte giftig ihren Professor an.

„Miss Granger, sie wollen etwas sagen?"

Die Schultern straffend, begann Hermine ihre Antwort zu formulieren.

„Xhindi sind Geisterwesen, dennoch den Elfen vom Aussehen her sehr ähnlich. Man vermutet es seien gestorbene Elfen, doch beweisen konnte man das bis jetzt noch nicht. Diese gutmütigen Wesen sind sehr selten und es ist ziemlich schwer so ein Wesen aufzuspüren. Diese leben an einem für Menschen und Zauberer sehr schwer erreichbarem Ort. Das Einzige, was man mit Sicherheit weiß, ist dass sie manchmal die Menschen besuchen, doch nicht für welche Zwecke. Durch Zeugenaussagen konnte man feststellen, dass sie ihr Erscheinen durch krachende Türen und flackerndes Licht ankündigen. Aber Professor, warum nehmen wir diese Geisterwesen durch? Es sind doch gutmütige Wesen."

Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug, Miss Granger. Sagen Sie mir nicht, wie ich meinen Unterricht zu führen habe." Seine Stimme war leise, aber durch das Echo in jeder ach so kleinen Ritze des Raumes hörbar.

Hermine zog erschrocken die Luft ein und blickte fest auf ihren Tisch nieder.

„Sie liegen falsch in ihrer Annahme, so wie viele andere Hexen und Zauberer auch. Diese Wesen sind keinesfalls harmlos oder ungefährlich. Es gibt sicherlich auch gute Xhindi, aber es sind meist Ausnahmen. Die meisten dieser Art sind hinterhältig und bösartig. Sie bekommen große Befriedigung durch das Blenden von jungen und unerfahrenen Zauberern. Was mit denjenigen geschieht, die von den Xhindi entführt werden, weiß niemand, denn bis jetzt konnte noch kein Zauberer der so nah an sie ran gekommen ist, entfliehen." Auf Professor Snapes Gesicht glitten beide Mundwinkel nach oben und formten so ein unheimliches Grinsen.

„In letzter Zeit haben sich die Entführungen durch die Xhindi drastisch erhöht. Waren es in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten insgesamt 10 Zauberer, von denen wir wissen, so sind es in diesem Jahr schon über 20, die verschwunden sind. Deshalb werde ich ihnen einen Zauber zeigen, der die wahre Gestalt eines Lebewesens zeigt. Viele dieser Xhindi sind Illusionskünstler und Lauern ihrer Beute meist in einer harmlosen Frauengestalt auf. Durch diesen Zauber ist es leicht herauszufinden, was für ein Wesen es ist. Seien Sie immer vorsichtig und wenden Sie lieber den Zauber einmal zu viel, als einmal zu wenig an, bevor es zu spät für Sie ist. Nach erfolgreichem Abschluss dieses Zaubers werden einige weitere Flüche und Bannzauber durchgenommen, denn nicht nur die Xhindi stellen in diesen Zeiten eine große Gefahr dar."

Er blickte in die Klasse.

„Nun lesen Sie diesen Artikel bis Seite 1238, Absatz sechs und gehen Sie diesen Text sorgfältig durch. Bis zur nächsten Stunde will ich eine Zusammenfassung über 80 Zentimeter dieses Themas. Und bereiten Sie sich vor, nächste Stunde den Zauber ausführen zu können. Ich dulde kein versagen."

Während sich die Schüler an die Arbeit machten, ging Snape in den hinteren Bereich des Raumes. Nach kaum fünf Minuten kam er mit einem schwarzen Buch unter dem Arm zurück, legte es auf seinen Pult und ging durch die Reihen, um zu sehen wie weit die Schüler schon waren.

Harry hörte,wie er hinter ihm zu stehen kam und sich über ihn beugte.

„Vergessen sie ihr Nachsitzen nicht, Mr Potter."

Harry schauderte´, als er die Stimme des Professors so nah an seinem Ohr wahrnahm. Ohne mit seiner Arbeit aufzuhören, nickte er.

Snape bewegte sich mit wehendem Umhang weiter Richtung Pult und machte sich daran, in dem mitgebrachten Buch zu lesen und einige Notizen zu machen.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, musste Harry frustriert feststellen, dass er nicht mal ein viertel des Aufsatzes über die Xhindi fertig hatte. Seufzend packte er seine Sachen weg und machte sich Richtung Große Halle.

# Zwei Tage später um 20 Uhr #

Harrys Herz raste. Er versuchte, es zu beruhigen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an die kühle Wand des Kerkers und verschnaufte kurz, bevor er seine Hand hob und an eine dunkle Tür klopfte.

Nichts.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er die Tür an und wiederholte das Klopfen.

Die Tür schwang langsam und quietschend auf.

„Professor Snape?" fragte er leise in den Raum hinein, während er durch die Tür trat.

‚Dieses verflixte Wiesel, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege, kann er was erleben.'

Flashback

Harry war gerade dabei, nach unten in den Kerker zu gehen, als sich Ron und Neville ihm in den Weg stellten. Der Erste zückte seinen Zauberstab und forderte ihn zum Duell heraus. Über diese Szene musste Harry einfach nur spöttisch auflachen, was Ron nur noch mehr in Wut versetzte. Angestachelt von Neville, schoss Ron einen Fluch auf Harry ab, der diesen ohne weiteres abwehren konnte. Immer wieder schleuderte Ron Harry Flüche entgegen. Und was machte Harry?

Er hatte seinen Spaß damit, sie in Luft auflösen zu lassen. So ging das Spielchen eine weile lang, bis sich auch noch Neville dazu entschlossen hatte, ihn anzugreifen.

Ein kurzer Blich auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch kaum sechs Minuten Zeit hatte, um bei Snape zu erscheinen.

Fluchend ließ er die Beiden gegen die Wand fliegen und dort angetackert erstarren, dann hastete er so schnell er konnte in den Keller.

Flashback ende

Immer noch schweratmend, trat er in Professor Snapes Büro und lauschte in die Stille.

„Da sind ´Sie ja, Mr Potter. Ich habe gedacht, Sie würden heute gar nicht mehr auftauchen. Sie sollten sich Pünktlichkeit angewöhnen." Snape kam so plötzlich durch eine Tür, die zu einem Hinterzimmer führen musste, dass Harry unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte.

„Folgen Sie mir."

Eine andere Tür öffnend, ging er hinein, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen.

Harry folgte hastig, wollte er doch nicht von Snape angeschrieen werden. Wenn er ihm Punkte abzog, wars ihm egal. Er fühlte sich schon lange nicht mehr den Gryffindors zugehörig.

„Die Strafe für ihr Vergehen, Mr Potter, werden Sie bei mir abarbeiten. Ich habe mich mit Professor McGonagall unterhalten und sie hat mir zugestimmt. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, mir beim Brauen der jährlichen Heiltränke behilflich zu sein. Für Sie heißt es äußerste Vorsicht. Wenn Sie Fehler machen, werden Ihnen die Stunden angehängt und Sie können sich mit viel schlimmerem beschäftigen, als hier gemütlich Heiltränke zu brauen. In den nächsten zwei Wochen haben Sie dienstags und donnerstags um 20 Uhr zu erscheinen und bleiben so lange, bis Sie den Trank fertig gebraut haben. Ich werde in der Nähe bleiben und an einem anderen Trank arbeiten. Also denken Sie sich bloß nicht, ich werde Sie aus den Augen lassen."

Sie kamen an eine Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein ähnlich eingerichteter Raum wie der von Zaubertränke, nur war er viel kleiner.

„Hier ist das Rezept, fangen Sie an." Bevor Snape zu einem kleinen Kessel links des Raumes ging, überreichte er Harry eine Pergamentrolle.

Dieser seufzte kurz auf und sah sich das Pergament genauer an. Gequält seufzte er noch einmal auf als er sich das Rezept durchlas. Dieser Trank war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, den sie im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten.

Erschlagen begann er alles vorzubereiten. Holte den Kessel und die Zutaten die er brauchen würde, aber auch die magischen Utensilien, die er beim Zubereiten verwenden musste.

Während er die Zutaten zurecht schnitt und sie in die richtigen Mengen einteilte, beobachtete er ab und zu die schwarze Gestalt vor einem köchelnden Kessel. Snape sah sehr konzentriert in ein schwarzes Buch, dass Harry als das wieder erkannte, was er vor ein paar Tagen bei Snape schon mal gesehen hatte. Dieser blätterte in diesem Moment um, sah noch mal genauer hin und fluchte leise.

Beim umdrehen, begegnete er Harrys Blick.

„Was wollen Sie, Mr. Potter?", fragte er mit gefährlich, aggressivem Ton.

„Ich… ich… ähmm…. Professor, wie soll ich hier die Hiros Wurzel zubereiten? Hier steht keine Anweisung dazu?"

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Machen sie es wie bei der Ignoxa Wurzel.", erwiderte er und verschwand in dem Zutatenraum, um gleich darauf mit einem Glas zu erscheinen, dass eine graue Substanz beherbergte.

Schweigend machte sich Harry wieder an die Arbeit. Eine halbe Stunde verging, eine zweite halbe Stunde und als die zweite Stunde anfing, schien Harry endlich fertig zu sein.

„Professor?", leise wandte er sich an die andere Person im Raum.

„Was ist?", fauchte dieser zurück, während des Abends wurde er immer wütender.

‚Sein Trank scheint wohl nicht zu funktionieren.', überlegte Harry.

„Ich bin mit dem Trank fertig, Sir." Schlecht gelaunt drehte sich Snape zu Harry um und schritt auf den Kessel zu.

„Es ist annehmbar." Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Wie ist es denn, Mr. Potter, nicht mehr der Auserwählte der Prophezeiung zu sein? Und dabei war sich Dumbledore so sicher mit ihnen, noch bevor der Junge, der überlebte, wirklich überlebte." Er lachte höhnisch auf. Harrys Augen blitzten auf.

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Womit, Mr. Potter? Wie es ist nicht der Auserwählte zu sein?" Snapes Ärger über den nicht gelungenen Trank, verflog allmählich. Es bereitete ihm Vergnügen, Potter zu ärgern.

„Nein. Was meinten Sie wegen der Prophezeiung?" Snape war beflügelt, der kleine Teufel in ihm lachte, als er den Jungen so um Fassung ringen sah.

Seine Worte sollten neutral klingen, doch das Zittern in der Stimme entging dem Professor nicht.

„Die Prophezeiung? So so, Sie kennen sie doch schon, was soll die dumme Frage?" Snapes Grinsen wurde immer größer. Er wusste, was der Bengel vor ihm meinte, aber er brauchte das jetzt. Warum wollte sein Trank auch einfach nicht gelingen? Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass der beste Zaubertränkemeister diesen Trank nicht herstellen konnte. Dabei ließ er außer acht, dass es ein uralter Trank war und es in den vergangen Jahrhunderten keinem gelungen war, die Rezeptur zu Gesicht zu bekommen und wenn doch, ihn auch nur zu brauen.

„Was meinten sie damit, dass sich der Direktor wegen mir so sicher war?" Harry konnte kaum seine Wut zurückhalten. Er hasste Snape, und noch mehr hasste er ihn so was fragen zu müssen, aber diese Bemerkung ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Ach, nur das der Direktor es so laut herausposaunt hat, dass Sie der aus der Prophezeiung sind, als er sie gehört hatte. Ein Wunder nur, dass es nicht halb Hogsmeade mitbekommen hat.", flüsterte Snape fast schon zärtlich an Harrys Ohr, nur darauf wartend, dass dieser gleich ausrastete.

Harrys Atem ging schwer, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Hatte ihm der Direktor nicht gesagt, dass es damals gar nicht feststand? Dass die Prophezeiung auch auf Longbottom hätte zutreffen können?

Er begann zu zittern, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Kann ich gehen?", brachte er nur heraus.

Snape sah etwas enttäuscht aus. ‚Warum lässt sich dieser Junge nicht in Rage bringen wie früher?'

„Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter.", erwiderte er schlicht.

Der Tränkemeister zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als Harry seinen Blick hob und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Harry stand ihm genau gegenüber und pupillenlose, grüne Augen strahlten den Professor an. Snape glaubte sogar, sie würden von innen heraus leuchten. So ein Leuchten hatte er nur bei einem Mann bis jetzt gesehen. Doch dessen strahlten rot. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Meisters Augen.

Erschrocken blickte er dem herausstürmenden Jungen hinterher. ‚Potter hat sich wirklich verändert. Aber was ist aus ihm geworden?'

„Verfluchter Snape, warum muss er uns auch immer so viel aufgeben? Als hätten wir nicht genug mit Zaubertränke zu tun!", jammerte Blaise.

Draco sah ihn nur verwirrt an.

„Was hast du gesagt? Wahr wohl gerade in Gedanken versunken."

„Das bist du in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig. Was ist mit dir los? So kenn ich dich gar nicht."

Blaise sah zu seinem besten Freund hinüber, dieser seufzte nur.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie muss ich aber andauernd über diese Situation nachdenken."

„Meinst du das mit Potter und Longbottom?"

Draco nickte.

„Was soll mit ihnen sein?"

„Potter hat sich verändert. Wie sehr ich auch versuche, ihn genauso zu behandeln wie früher, es gelingt mir einfach nicht.", erklärte der Blonde.

„Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass er nicht mehr von allen für den aus der Prophezeiung gehalten wird?"

„Kann gut möglich sein." Draco strich sich die Harre zurück.

Plötzlich bog ein wütender Harry um die Ecke und stürmte an den Beiden vorbei, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", meinte Blaise und blickte Harry verwirrt hinterher.

Dieser stürmte schon um die nächste Ecke davon.

„Was ist bloß los mit ihm? Was hat der?", gedankenverloren blickte Blaise auf die Biegung, wo Harry erst vor kurzem verschwunden war.

„Was, etwa verknallt?", neckte Draco seinen Freund bei dessen Blick.

Blaise erwiderte dies mit einem Boxer seines Ellenbogens.

„Halts Maul."

Schweigend gingen die Beiden weiter. Nach einiger Zeit:

„Ich muss noch mal in die….. ähm…. In den einen Klassenraum… hab da was vergessen…" Dracos Augen blitzten vergnügt auf. „Du findest ihn auf dem Astronomieturm.", rief er Blaise hinterher, als dieser schon um die nächste Biegung lief.

Draco wusste nicht genau warum, aber sein bester Freund hatte sich immer eigenartiger verhalten, wenn sie mal auf das Thema Potter kamen. ‚Hat das wirklich was zu bedeuten?' den Kopf schüttelnd und weiter nachgrübelnd machte er sich auf den Weg in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Slytherins.

Blaise konnte nicht anders, er musste ihm folgen. Er wusste, dass sich Draco manchmal mit Harry auf dem Astronomieturm traf. Da aber Draco nie darüber reden wollte, hat er den Entschluss gefasst Harry selber ein paar Fragen zu stellen, auch wenn die Chance auf eine Antwort eher gering war.

Den ganzen Weg hoch zum Astronomieturm überlegte er sich, wie er Harry fragen sollte. Grübelnd stieg er die Treppe hinauf. Jetzt doch etwas verschüchtert, trat er durch einen großen Torbogen und blickte sich ein paar Mal suchend um, bis er Harry in einem Schatten erkannte.

„Hey Harry, ich hoffe ich stör dich nicht, aber ich hätte da eine Frage an dich." Mit strahlendem Gesicht ging er auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

Dieser rührte sich nicht.

„Harry, hörst du mich?" Blaise blieb etwas ungeduldig hinter ihm stehen.

„Harry?", und damit drehte er ihn um.

Geschockt torkelte er ein paar Schritte zurück. Harrys Augen gerötet, einzelne Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg auf dem unbewegten Gesicht. Leere, grüne Augen blickten durch ihn hindurch. Immer noch geschockt, wollte er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, es fühlte sich seltsam warm an. ‚Blut', dachte er entsetzt, als er auf seine Hand hinunterblickte.

‚Harrys Blut'

Jetzt erst erkannte er einen metallischen und scharf aussehenden Gegenstand in seiner Hand.

Harry stand nur still da und weinte lautlos. Beide Arme waren mit tiefen Schnitten entstellt. Das Blut quoll langsam aus den Wunden und schlängelte seine blassen Arme hinab.

„Wa…wa…Was?", brachte Blaise nur heraus und sah ungläubig den Jungen vor sich an.

„Ich erinnere mich noch, doch der Schmerz sollte doch vergessen lassen.", murmelte Harry emotionslos. „Dieser Schmerz, er soll mich vergessen lassen." Er fuhr wieder mit der Metallischen Klinge über seinen Arm. Wie in Zeitlupe starrte Blaise auf Harrys Arm. Die Wunde öffnete sich langsam und ein neues Rinnsal floss den schon blutenden Arm hinab.

„Sie sind nur wegen ihm gestorben. Nur wegen ihm."

Ein weiterer Schnitt.

„Nur wegen ihm leben sie nicht mehr. Nur wegen ihm musste ich die Schmerzen erleiden. Nur wegen ihm HABE ICH KEIN LEBEN.", schrie Harry verzweifelt auf.

„Es gibt nichts mehr." Er machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich will nicht mehr, ich bin des Lebens müd."

Mit einem letzten Schritt, breitete er seine Arme aus und schloss seine nun vor Qual verzerrten Augen.

Blaise sah all dem nur geschockt zu. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Mit einem letzten gequälten Schrei, ließ er sich rücklings vom Turm fallen.

Blaise schrie auf und rannte auf ihn zu und kriegte ihn im letzten Moment noch zu fassen.

Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore seine Eltern mit gutem Gewissen ans Messer geliefert hatte. Er hatte schon vorher gewusst, dass er nicht der Auserwählte war, aber dennoch Voldemort auf seine Familie aufmerksam gemacht.

Er fühlte unbändigen Schmerz. Seine Seele schien zu zerbröckeln. Ein Stück nach dem anderen stürzte in eine dunkle Tiefe. Er hörte jeden Schlag seines Herzens wie in Zeitlupe. Es hämmerte, verhöhnte ihn. Wie konnte sein Herz schlagen und das seiner Eltern nicht?

Ein Schnitt. Blut tropfte. Es half ihm nicht.

Ein weiterer Schnitt. Blut tropfte. Es half ihm immer noch nicht.

Er wurde herumgewirbelt, doch sein Blick sah nur leere, es sah nichts. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

Er sah die Fotos seiner Eltern. Ein Schnitt. Doch der erlösende Schmerz kam nicht.

Er sagte etwas, doch er verstand es selbst nicht.

Erinnerungen an seine Zeit bei seinen Verwandten brandeten wieder in ihm auf.

Ein Schnitt. Aber es kam keine Erlösung.

Schrittweise ging er rückwärts, einen Fuß hinter den anderen setzend bis zum Abgrund.

Was war mit ihm los? Er wollte vergessen, diese grausame Welt hinter sich lassen. Seine Armen wurden wohlig warm. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn. Vor dem Abgrund blieb er stehen.

‚Ich will nicht mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr. Dieser Schmerz in meiner Brust. Ich will frei sein, frei von allem und jedem.'

Seine Arme breiteten sich aus. Mit einem letzten, vor Schmerz erfüllten Laut ließ er sich rücklings fallen.

Leere breitete sich in ihm aus. Kühle Luft schien seinen Körper beim Fallen schützend zu umarmen. Ihn in seiner Umarmung willkommen zu heißen.

Eine Berührung ließ ihn seine Augen öffnen.

Zwei blaue Ozeane blickten ihn entsetzt an. Zwei starke Arme klammerten sich an seinen Körper.

Sein verschleierter Blick wich. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, als er bemerkte was er da eben tat.

Beide fielen.

Schwärze.

* * *

So, wie fandet ihr es?

Ich hoffe, ihr fandet das ende nicht zu dramatisch und vergibt mir ganz lieb schaut

Aber keine Angst, die FF hört hier nicht auf, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich noch nicht mal richtig mit ihr begonnen

Naja, vielleicht ein wenig gg

Und nun, bitte hinterlasst mir doch einen komm, ja?

Würde doch gerne wissen wie euch das Chap gefallen hat. Bin auch über

negative Kritik dankbar. Muss ja wissen, was euch gefällt oder nicht

bye xNuitx


	8. Der Kuss

So, hier ist wieder ein neues Chap zu meiner Ff Schatten.

Ich hoffe, es melden sich bald ein paar mehr, denn ist frustrierend kaum Kommis zu bekommen.

Der Kuss

Traurig blickte Blaise auf den schlaffen Körper im Bett. Er konnte nicht anders, er fühlte sich irgendwie für ihn verantwortlich, auch wenn er wusste das er für diese Tragödie keine Schuld trug.

‚Aber was hat ihn dazu getrieben?' Mit einem Seufzen legte er seinen Kopf in seine Hände und ging zum hundertsten Mal die Geschehnisse vor zwei Tagen durch.

Dieses Bild von Harry, blutend, verzweifelt und aussichtslos ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er frage sich immer noch wie sie das überhaupt überleben konnten.

Der Turm war ziemlich hoch und ein Sturz aus solcher Höhe hätte all ihre Knochen in ihrem Leibe zerschmettern müssen. Doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Bis auf ein paar Kratzer hatten Blaise und Harry nichts abbekommen. Fast nichts abbekommen. Harry lag seit diesem Moment bewusstlos im Krankenflügel und selbst Mme Poppey machte sich Sorgen um den dunkelhaarigen Jungen.

Er selbst, Blaise, wachte erst am nächsten Morgen auf, neben ihm saß ein besorgt wirkender Draco. Er war so froh einen guten Freund neben sich zu wissen, obwohl er sofort mit Fragen nur so überhäuft wurde. Und das nicht nur von Draco.

Professor Snape und der Schulleiter suchten ihn am Mittag auf und wollten Antworten, die ihnen aber der Blauäugige nicht geben konnte, denn er selbst konnte eigentlich immer noch nicht verstehen was eigentlich passiert war.

Von Draco erfuhr er dann, dass dieser ihn suchen gegangen war, als Blaise auch noch nicht nach Mitternacht wieder in dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war. Sein erstes Ziel war der Astronomieturm gewesen, da sich der Slytherin sicher war, dass sein bester Freund mit Harry reden wollte und dort war dieser häufig anzutreffen.

Dort fand er nichts, aber ein eigenartiges Gefühl veranlasste ihn vom Astronomieturm zu blicken.

Dort eine Bewegung wahrnehmend, rannte er sofort nach unten und fand die beiden bewusstlosen Körper nebeneinander liegend. Die Bewegung, wie er später festgestellt hatte, kam von Harrys Haustier. ‚Aber ist es wirklich ein Haustier?'

Grübelnd blickte Blaise auf den blassen Jungen hinunter und streichelte ihm sanft eine störrische Locke aus seinem Gesicht.

Draco hat nach seinem Fund sofort ihren Hauslehrer informiert. Danach ging alles wie von selbst. Die beiden Verletzten wurden in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert und sofort untersucht und behandelt.

Ein leises Kratzen am Fenster ließ Blaise aufblicken.

Harrys kleines fledermausartige Wesen flatterte davor und versuchte zu seinem Herrchen zu gelangen.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich das Fenster. Mit der frischen Luft flatterte auch das silberhaarige Geschöpf hinein und machte es sich neben Harry gemütlich. Blaise frage sich schon die ganze Zeit was das für ein Zettel war, den dieses Wesen an seinem Bein angebunden mit sich trug. Doch seitdem Dumbledore versucht hatte, es ihm gestern abzunehmen und dieses Wesen völlig ausgerastet war und den Direktor gebissen hatte, wollte Blaise seine Neugierde lieber zügeln.

"Na kleiner Freund, machst du dir auch sorgen um Harry?", frage Blaise leise.

Das geflügelte Wesen neigte nur seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah seinen Gegenüber an.

Blaise Blick fiel wieder auf Harry. Seitdem er gestern Vormittag aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde, verbrachte er die meiste Zeit neben Harry. Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn hier hielt, doch wann immer er ihn verlassen musste, sei es zum Unterricht oder wenn Mme Pomfrey ihn aus dem Zimmer zur Nachtruhe warf, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen.

Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft und er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Doch wenn er wieder ins Zimmer zurückkehren konnte, verkrampfte sich alles in seinem Inneren, sein Hals trocknete aus, sein Puls beschleunigte sich und ihm war nur elend zumute, wenn er den blassen Körper Harrys auf dem weißem Bett sah.

---

Harry wusste, dass sich jemand neben ihm befand. Aber im Moment hatte er einfach keine Lust sich mit demjenigen zu unterhalten, egal wer derjenige war.

Seine Gedanken gingen schwer und ihm war es ein Rätsel wie er wieder in den Krankenflügel gekommen war. Das schon viel zu vertraute Gefühl und der Geruch der Zaubertränke und anderer Medizinischer Substanzen verrieten ihm seinen Aufenthaltsort. Einen Seufzer unterdrückend, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Schnipsel seiner Erlebnisse schwammen auf und verschwanden wieder. Ein Chaos in seinem Kopf veranlasste ihn, wieder in die Schwärze eines Schlafes zu gleiten.

Eine leise Stimme ließ ihn in einen Dämmerzustand wechseln. Harry überlegte, aber er konnte die allzu bekannte Stimme nicht einordnen.

Einige Zeitlang blieb er still liegen. Seine Gedanken fingen an sich zu ordnen und nun verstand er langsam auch warum er in diesem Zimmer lag, obwohl er sich fragte, warum er nicht unter der Erde lag.

Seine seelische Wunde öffnete sich wieder. Er verzog das Gesicht und keuchte vor innerem Schmerz auf. Warum musste ausgerechnet immer ihm so etwas passieren?

Plötzlich fühlte er Hände die ihn sanft rüttelten, ihn vielleicht sogar beruhigen wollten. Doch das war ihm egal, er wollte nicht mehr Leben, er wollte einfach sterben, den Schmerz hinter sich lassen. In eine unendliche Dunkelheit fallen und nichts mehr wahrnehmen, war sein größter Wunsch.

Überrascht riss er seine Augen auf. Zwei unendlich traurige, blaue Pfützen blickten ihn an. Einen Moment geschah nichts, dann sprang sein Gegenüber zurück, den Stuhl krachend zu Boden werfend.

Eine Entschuldigung stammelnd und rot werdend, verlies Blaise fluchtartig den Raum.

Harry lag regungslos, mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett.

‚Was.. w.. was war das?', fragte er sich und betastete seine Lippen.

Verwirrt blickte er Richtung Tür.

‚Hat er mich wirklich geküsst?', wieder fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen.

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie konnte so was nur passieren?

Vor seinen Augen erschienen wieder diese blauen Augen. ‚So traurig. Sie sahen so traurig aus.'

Seine Augen reibend richtete er sich im Bett auf. Als er diese wieder öffnete, entdeckte er erfreut Krux, der ihn vom Ende des Bettes mit schief gelegtem Kopf beobachtete.

Einladend hob Harry seine Hand und winkte ihn zu sich. Langsam vorantastend, tappte das kleine Wesen auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, mein kleiner Freund." Sanft streichelte er das silberne Haar. Das Wesen quiekte vergnügt zur Antwort.

Mit einem Mal streckte Krux sein Bein aus, was Harry ein irritiertes Stirnrunzeln einbrachte. Dann erinnerte er sich und sah nachdenklich die kleine Pergamentrolle an.

Er hatte Krux vor einer Woche losgeschickt, um seinen eigenen Brief abzuschicken. Es hat eine ganze Woche gedauert, bis er endgültig eine Antwort bekommen hatte. Mit zittrigen Händen machte er sich an dem Band zu schaffen, welches den Brief am Bein von Krux festgebunden hielt. Nach einigen Anstrengungen gelang es ihm.

Harry blickte auf die Pergamentrolle nieder und atmete tief durch.

Doch bevor er den Inhalt auch nur ansehen konnte, wurde die Tür in das Krankenzimmer geöffnet und ein fast fröhlich erscheinender Draco kam herein.

Sofort ließ Harry den Brief unter der Bettdecke verschwinden und blickte dem Neuankömmling entgegen.

„Was willst du hier Malfoy?" Draco blieb kurz stehen und runzelte seine Stirn. So einen kalten Empfang hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Dich besuchen, Potter! Ich kann aber auch gleich wieder gehen.", erwiderte dieser kühl und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust neben das Bett. Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig so abgewiesen zu werden, dabei war die letzte Woche eigentlich ganz reibungslos verlaufen.

„Setz dich." Draco schnaubte, immer noch verärgert, aber setzte sich.

„Wer in deiner Nähe ist, lebt wohl ziemlich gefährlich.", versuchte Draco das lange Schweigen zu brechen, bekam aber von Harry nur einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich habs ja verstanden." Draco hob wie zur Abwehr seine Hände.

„Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte….." Draco verstummte und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er weiter reden sollte.

„Na ja, da es dir in Gryffindor so schlecht geht…. Und du mir mal gesagt hast, dass dich der Hut fast nach Slytherin geschickt hat… da wollte ich dich fragen…", wieder verstummte er und blickte auf seine Hände nieder. Man sah Draco an, das er einen inneren Kampf ausfocht. Was machte er auch gerade? Er bot seinem früheren Feind so was wie Freundschaft an.

Eine Seite schrie ihn förmlich an, den Jungen einfach sitzen zu lassen und zu verschwinden, ihn seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Doch die andere zwang ihn fast hier sitzen zu bleiben und Harry zu helfen. Ihn wenigstens ein wenig zu unterstützen. Er konnte seinen Gegenüber nicht hassen. Nicht nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie weit er gegangen war. Weiter als er, Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz Slytherins.

„Du willst, dass ich nach Slytherin wechsele?" Draco nickte zögerlich.

„Warum willst du, dass ich rüberwechsele?", fragte Harry schon fast tonlos und starrte mit leeren Augen zur Decke hoch.

„Weil sie dich in Gryffindor zugrunde richten werden…"

Eine kleine Pause.

„Außerdem haben wirklich nur wenig Slytherins wirklich was gegen dich. Eher was, gegen das was du früher warst und weil du natürlich ein Gryffindor bist." Einige Minuten blieb es ruhig. Aus Wut und auch weil er es nicht mehr aushielt, schmetterte Draco seine Faust auf den Nachttisch neben Harrys Bett.

Harry drehte sich langsam zu dem Blonden um.

„Verdammt Harry, sag doch was… Wenn dir mein Angebot nicht gefällt, verschwinde ich wieder." Leere grüne Augen blickten in graue.

„Danke." Harry versuchte zu lächeln, doch aus dem Versuch wurde nur eine Grimasse.

Perplex sah Draco den Schwarzhaarigen an. Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten?

„Danke!", fragte er verwirrt nach.

„Das du mich gefragt hast; ich würde gerne wechseln." Harrys Augen wurden etwas wärmer, auch seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder.

Draco wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern konnte, also schwieg er. So saßen, bzw. lagen sie nebeneinander und starrten aus dem Fenster. Es erinnerte an die Stunden auf dem Astronomieturm.

„Warum… hast du das gemacht?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte nicht jetzt und auch nicht mit Draco darüber reden. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er so was nicht noch mal versuchen würde.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte von Snape und eine gewaltige Wut auf Dumbledore stieg in ihm auf. ‚Dieser alter Mann wird noch bitter büßen für all das, was er mir angetan hat.', schwor er sich und unterdrückte im letzten Moment ein wütendes Aufschnaufen.

Draco sah ihn ruhig an. Er sah ein, dass sein Gegenüber ihm nichts sagen würde und drängte nicht weiter mit Fragen.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich wieder die Tür und ein etwas besorgt wirkender Dumbledore kam herein, hinter ihm ein finster dreinblickender Snape.

„Ach Harry, du bist ja wieder wach. Wie geht es dir?", fragte der alte Direktor und lächelte schwach.

Erst jetzt entdeckte er Draco, verzog sein Gesicht und blickte ihn ziemlich verwirrt an.

„Mr. Malfoy. Es überrascht mich, Sie hier zu sehen." Er versuchte freundlich zu klingen, was ihm auch gelang, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet seine wahren Gedanken. Zutriefst irritiert, begann er weiter zu reden.

„Mr. Malfoy. Wären Sie so nett und würden das Zimmer verlassen. Professor Snape und ich haben einiges mit Mr. Potter zu bereden." Snape und Draco sahen beide den Direktor mit finsterem Blick an, drehten sich aber überrascht zu Harry um, als dieser dem Direktor antwortete.

„Darco soll bleiben. Früher durften ja auch immer meine Freunde dabei sein." Dumbledore Augen verfinsterten sich für einen Augenblick, aber blickten sofort wieder mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit.

„Nun gut, Harry, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Aber ich dachte immer, dass Ron und Hermine deine besten Freunde sind und nicht ‚Mr. Malfoy'" Den Namen sprach er betont langsam aus. Aber merkte sofort, dass es ein Fehler war, denn nicht nur Draco warf ihn einem wütenden Blick zu.

Als wäre nichts gewesen setzte sich der Direktor neben Harrys Bett.

„Und jetzt erzähl uns was auf dem Turm geschehen ist. Wir haben uns schon mit Mr. Zabini unterhalten, aber er konnte uns nichts Entschiedenes sagen." Erwartungsvoll sah Dumbledore seinen Goldjungen an.

Lange starrte Harry Dumbledore emotionslos entgegen.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Professor. Ich weiß es selber nicht mehr so genau. Aber ich hätte eine Frage an Sie." Fragend blickte der Direktor seinen früheren Goldjungen an.

„Ich würde gerne nach Slytherin wechseln."

Stille.

Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Also ich weiß nicht, Harry." Wieder Stille.

„Professor Dumbledore, so weit ich weiß, darf ein Schüler wechseln, wenn der Sprechende Hut bei der Häuserwahl zwischen zwei Häusern hin und her geschwankt hat, wenn ein angemessener Grund besteht, was zweifellos der Fall ist und wenn der Schulleiter dem Wechsel zustimmt.", endete Draco und erntete vom Angesprochenem einen finsteren Blick.

„Und welcher Grund sollte das sein, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte er nun etwas aufgebracht.

„Mit großem Respekt, Professor Dumbledore, aber selbst Ihnen muss aufgefallen sein, dass das ganze Gryffindorhaus es auf Harry abgesehen hat. Er kann kaum irgendwohin gehen, ohne angegriffen zu werden."

„Stimmt das, Harry?", wollte der Direktor wissen und Harry nickte nur. Er war Draco dankbar das er im Moment das Reden übernahm.

„Das kann ich nicht glauben.", schnaufte der Direktor nun wütend.

„Harry, du hast bestimmt noch einen Schock von dem kürzlich geschehenem Ereigniss und bist bestimmt noch sehr erschöpft und bringst da was durcheinander. Der sprechende Hut hat sich entschieden und seine Entscheidung war richtig. Schlaf noch mal eine Nacht drüber und dann wirst du verstehen, dass du bei den Gryffindors gut aufgehoben bist." Die Stimme des Direktors wurde immer wärmer. Nun wanderte seine Hand beruhigend auf Harrys Stirn. Dieser schleuderte sie einfach weg.

„Nein, Direktor. Ich bin bei klarem Verstand und ich möchte das Haus wechseln.", fauchte Harry zurück.

Dumbledore sah einen Moment etwas verunsichert aus. Es lief nichts, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er brauchte den Jungen noch und am besten konnte er ihn in Gryffindor kontrollieren. Er musste jetzt handeln, bevor es zu spät war.

„Hör mir zu, mein lieber Junge. Ich tue doch alles nur für dich. Meine Entscheidung bleibt und auch du wirst bald einsehen, dass sie die Richtige war." Damit richtete sich der Professor auf und machte sich auf zu gehen.

„Einen erholsamen Tag, Harry….Mr. Malfoy." Und damit ging er aus dem Zimmer.

Wegen seiner Wut wäre er beinahe in die Weasley Zwillinge gerannt, als er das Zimmer verlassen wollte.

Erstaunt und etwas verwirrt, blickten die Beiden dem Direktor nach.

---

An einem anderen Ort, zur gleichen Zeit.

„Er hat sich schon wieder gerührt."

„Verdammt."

„Was machen wir nun? Der Meister wird nicht begeistert sein."

Sein Gegenüber brummte nur zustimmend.

„Was machen wir mit dem da?", der Erste trat einer Gestalt vor ihm in die Seite.

„Er ist zwar einer von uns, aber ein Verräter.", knurrte der Zweite.

„Noch nie hat es einer gewagt. Er ist bestimmt zu den anderen rüber gelaufen."

„Er muss ins Verlies, nicht nur, dass er dem Jungen zur Flucht verholfen hat, nein, er musste ihm auch noch einen Excunitor mitgegeben. Verdammt, der Meister wird wirklich nicht begeistert sein."

Beide Gestalten blickten auf den am boden Liegenden.

„Aber ein wenig Spaß können wir doch noch mit ihm haben, oder?"

Auf dem Gesicht des Zweiten breitete sich ein unheimliches Grinsen aus.

Und, was sagt ihr dazu?

Gut? Schlecht? Mittel?

Da ich ja wieder voll im Schulstress drinstecke weiß ich nicht genau wann ich das nächste Chap fertig habe.

Aber Kommis würden mich schon sehr anspornen

Also nicht einfach nur durchlesen, sonder auch bitte was hinterlassen.

Obwohl ich Sternzeichen Löwe bin, ich fresse wirklich keinen auf lach


End file.
